


No One Can Blame You

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: My Labyrinth Fics [5]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild slash, Smut, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tension growing in the Underground, Jareth is looking to rule the Mortal Realm and is not tolerating anyone who dares to get in his way. Can anyone stop him, before it is too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Old Friend

  
  
The sky at dusk was a deep, dark red, the sun burning crimson as it slowly sank into the bloody horizon. Thunder rumbled off in the distance and lightning flashed all around in the looming dark clouds. The residents of the Labyrinth and it's surrounding lands bunkered down for one hell of a storm, though it was something they had been doing frequently as of late. Violent storms were a regular occurrence these days, but they only really happened at night.  
  
  
As darkness began to fall, a lone figure could be seen limping off into the night. His eyes were wide and his footsteps hurried, desperation in each one of his ragged breaths. The Goblin Guards had been chasing him, but somehow he had managed to lose them and continue on his mission. Hoggle glanced over his shoulder, thankful that Jareth was far too busy to involve himself in the chase because nobody could escape him. Panting heavily, he paused for breath and leaned against a rotting tree trunk. His gaze was upturned, watching the billowing clouds roll in and bring the storm along with it. He moaned in frustration as the rain began to fall, the heavy downpour now hindering his very effort to breathe.  
  
  
Shivering in the biting cold wind, Hoggle pressed on and tried not to let himself be buffeted about too much. At last, he crawled down into a hollow and out of the wind. Creeping down into a hidden gorge, the dwarf stumbled into a cavern and collapsed onto the ground. He was too weak to continue, but he'd arrived at the intended destination. His eyes closed as he caught his breath, drifting into a fitful sleep filled with nightmare images and waking the next morning to a blood curdling cry for help. Startling awake, Hoggle listened intently and stood up on shaky legs.  
  
  
It was eerily silent all around him, so he figured that the scream must have come from himself and he hobbled over to a dusty old pile of rags. Pulling them down, he revealed an old, broken mirror. He polished it a little with his sleeve and gazed into it, hoping against all hope that she would still be there - after all these years....  
  
  
***  
  
  
As the morning had started and it was the weekend, Sarah had slept in but now she had showered and dressed herself for the day. She ran upstairs to her bedroom to grab her car keys, breakfast could wait until later. She had promised to meet some friends and go to the movies, she really hoped her new friend Riley would be there. Sarah paused in front of her vanity to make sure her lipstick was glossy enough, when she let her gaze trail down to the chipped white paint.  
  
  
She wasn't sure why, but she'd kept this old thing since her childhood and just couldn't bear to let it go. She picked up her keys and glanced once more into the mirror, then she let out a surprised cry and jumped back with her hand over her mouth in shock. Her eyes were wider than they'd ever been before, as she stared at the little dwarf upon her bed. She spun around, but he wasn't there in her room; only his refection in the mirror. Turning slowly back to the quickly fading image, Sarah lowered her hand and took a few hesitant steps forwards.  
  
  
"I thought I dreamed it all," she breathed softly, "you _can't_ be here... "   Hoggle looked at her sadly, his reflection fading in and out as her belief wavered.  
  
  
"Sarah," his voice sounded desperate, "you've gotta _help us!_ "  Sarah closed her eyes and covered her ears.  
  
  
"No!" she screamed, "no, you're not real! _You're not real!_ "  She opened her eyes, but he was still there. Hoggle lowered his gaze, it was no use.  
  
  
If Sarah wouldn't help them, then they were all doomed.  
  
  
**  
  


In the castle, Jareth stood by the window and stared out over his domain with a fiery gaze. As some Goblin Guards scrambled into the room behind him, he turned his burning stare down to them and waited for their report.  
  
  
"Well?" he demanded impatiently, "did you find him?"  
  
  
"Well, yes!" replied little Scab, who had been shoved forwards, "we finds him!"  Jareth folded his arms.  
  
  
"Good," he relaxed his stance slightly, "he is in the dungeons, then?"  
  
  
"Well, no!" replied Scab, "him gots away!"  Jareth looked positively murderous and the goblins scurried away, as a ball of light shot towards them and it exploded as it hit the wall harmlessly. Jareth stalked back over to the window, summoning a crystal orb to locate the traitorous little dwarf himself...

  
  
**

"Please," Hoggle begged the now very adult Sarah, "you're the only hope we've got against Jareth!"   Sarah lowered her hands down from her ears, with trembling hands she reached out to touch the mirror and suddenly she found herself standing right there in the cavern with Hoggle. Looking around, bewildered, Sarah took two steps back from him.  Hoggle stared up at her in wonder, she did not look the same as he remembered her. If he did not know who she was already, he would never have recognized her.  
  
  
"Sarah?" Hoggle ventured, "is it... really you?"  Sarah knelt down and felt tears well up in her eyes, she held out her arms and Hoggle limped forwards into her embrace.  
  
  
"It's me," Sarah wept, as all the old memories came flooding back to her, "it's really me... "   Hoggle drew back and Sarah looked him over, concern in her eyes now.  
  
  
"You're bleeding!" she gasped.  
  
  
"I'm fine," Hoggle dismissed it, "Sarah, it's worse than you ever could imagine."  
  
  
"What's going on, Hoggle?" Sarah asked him, "why have you suddenly come to me for help, after all this time? Surely Jareth is gone... I defeated him and set you all free, didn't I?"   Hoggle shook his head, sadly.  
  
  
"No," Hoggle replied tiredly, "Sarah, it's Jareth... He's not the same... "  
  
  
"How bad could he be?" asked Sarah, "let's go and find him, I'm sure I can take him on."  Hoggle looked at her with renewed hope.  
  
  
"So, you'll help us?" he asked, brows raised.  
  
  
"Of course," Sarah nodded, "you're my friends. I'll always be there for you."


	2. The Resistance

There were certain parts of the Labyrinth where even Jareth's orbs could not penetrate, so Hoggle and Sarah were quite safe for the time being. This place was strictly forbidden, out of bounds and the punishment for being caught in here was instant death. This in itself drove the dwarf to want to leave immediately, so he led Sarah out of the hollow and into the sunshine. Sarah stretched and looked around, but it wasn't quite the same as she had remembered it. The sky was dark, despite the sun shining down on the Labyrinth and she gazed up at the black clouds that threatened to storm all over again from last night.  The whole place had an eerie feel to it, she shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around herself.  
  
  
"This way," Hoggle began limping away and Sarah could only follow him at the frustratingly slow pace.  
  
  


As they picked their way through brambles and stepped over fallen logs, Sarah was getting scratched and hit in the face by thorny branches.  
  
  
"Hoggle, this way is difficult!" she complained, "why are we going through here?"  
  
  
"Because," Hoggle held a candle to light their way through the long tunnel, "Jareth can't see us in here."  He led her into a wide opening, where she paused and stared around. There were so many people gathered here, like some kind of underground revolt. All of her friends were here, plus numerous others that looked frightened and cold. There were all kinds down here, some that Sarah had never seen before.  
  
  
"I've found her," Hoggle announced to the huddling crowd, "I've found Sarah!"   Gasps of surprise and murmurs of disbelief began to whisper through the gathered comrades, some of which bore primitive weapons and armor. Sarah looked around with increasing worry, just what was going on here?  
  
  
"Sarah Williams?" a young winged woman walked over to them, "the legend is true?"  Sarah had no idea she'd become a legend in the Underground, she blushed slightly.  
  
  
"It's true," Sarah nodded, "I am the one who defeated Jareth, I am here to do it again."  
  
  
"It will not be so easy this time," the woman feared with wide eyes, "His Majesty has turned rather nasty."  Sarah smiled at her a little.  
  
  
"I'm sure I can handle him," she brushed it off, "he's in love with me, afterall."   The woman looked doubtful, but Hoggle now spoke up.  
  
  
"Don't worry, Mana," Hoggle told the winged woman, "Sarah has never let us down before."  Mana looked Sarah over once more, then she drifted back into the crowd and said no more. Sarah turned to Hoggle.  
  
  
"Where is Jareth?" she asked him, "I'll go and talk to him."  Hoggle looked surprised.  
  
  
"Just like that?" asked Hoggle, "are you sure?"  Sarah nodded.  
  
  
"Of course!" she was not afraid, "how bad could it be? It's only Jareth... "  
  
  
"Are you kidding me?" asked Mana, "he has left a trail of death everywhere he's gone. Kingdoms either fall to him or they are destroyed."  Sarah's eyes grew wide.  
  
  
"That doesn't sound like the Jareth I knew," she said softly.  
  
  
"He's not alone, Sarah," Thistle warned her.  
  
  
"I'm sure I can talk some sense into him," Sarah said calmly, "try not to worry."


	3. The Proposal

 

In the castle beyond the Goblin City, there was a room now filled with Kings. A long table stretched out in the middle of the room, each King had his own seat at this table and Jareth sat at it's very front. All eyes were upon him, his fingernails rapping noisily on the wooden surface of the table as he waited for the talking among them to cease. Once all was silent, Jareth stood up and all attention was solely focused on the Goblin King.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are all here as Allies," Jareth addressed them, "thank you for coming at such short notice."   Murmurs of greeting and acknowledgement followed.  
  
  
"As you may be aware by now," Jareth continued, "our Kingdoms control just about every inch of the Underground. Between us, we rule everything here."  Nods of agreement could be seen now.  
  
  
"We have no opposition!" Jareth raised his voice, "it's time we started looking elsewhere!"  A man at Jareth's right hand side stood up, this was the King of the Draconians - James.

  
  
  
"There are lands to the far North," he explained to the gathering of royalty, "never have any of us ventured so far from home, but there are untold riches just waiting to be claimed by those brave enough!"  Interested sounds of conversation now filled the room and Jareth looked at James.  
  
  
"You are thinking too small," Jareth told him, "I have my sights set upon a far bigger prize."  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" smiled James, "my place or yours?" Jareth looked at him with a warning glance and James shrugged haplessly.  
  
  
"Pay attention," Jareth scolded him, "I'm talking about the Mortal Realm."  A sudden hush fell over the entire room, all eyes were now wide and fixed upon the pair. Jareth turned to look at the gathering, none of them seemed too confident.  
  
  
"Think of it!" Jareth urged them, "how would your reputations soar if you could lay claim to the Mortal Realm? Who would ever dare to oppose you then?"  James continued to stand by Jareth, they had known each other since they were very small. They did not always agree on things and most of their conversations ended in fights, but they were there for one another when it really counted.  
  
  
"Return to your Kingdoms and think it over," Jareth allowed them some time, "we will return here on the next new moon. If you fail to show up, then your answer is no."  James stepped forwards.  
  
  
"And that means your Kingdoms will be ripe for the taking," he warned them. Everyone stood up and slowly began to leave, Jareth and James were all that remained when it was over.  
  
  
"Do you think they'll come back?" asked Jareth.  
  
  
"Of course they will," James looked at him with an amused grin, "who can stay away?"   Jareth rolled his eyes, sighed and walked out of the room but James simply followed him and tried not to step on any goblins that scurried about the place. Jareth was not quite so careful, stepping on tails and little feet as he went. Jareth walked into the throne room, sitting on his throne while James walked to the window and gazed out of it.  
  
  
"It's really quiet out there," James noted.  
  
  
"I know," Jareth looked over at him, "somehow word has gotten out what I plan to do."    James turned to Jareth.  
  
  
"They didn't like it?" he asked.  Jareth shook his head, no.  
  
  
"Those who dared to speak out against my plans are in the dungeons below," Jareth replied, "as for the others, well... I only need to find them and they will join their friends soon enough."   James smirked and looked back out of the window.  
  
  
"It's such a big Labyrinth," he mused, "that could take a while."

 


	4. Queen Ramona

 

Sarah was led to the surface by two winged people, Mana and a young man named Thistle.  
  
  
"This is as far as we go," said Mana nervously, "if Jareth sees us, he'll toss us into the dungeons for sure!"   Sarah looked at her.  
  
  
"Dungeons?" she repeated, "Jareth has a _dungeon?_ "   Mana nodded.  
  
  
"You should be safe enough," said Thistle, "he won't know you."  Sarah had to admit that she had changed a lot since she was fourteen, she hoped that she'd be able to talk to him like adults this time around.  
  
  
"I'll see you guys later then," she smiled uncertainly, setting off towards the castle. She looked around the Goblin City, it was usually so crowded and full of life but it was silent now. She picked her way to the gates, which were partially open and she squeezed through. Approaching the castle doors, she was surprised to find them guarded but not very well. She crept past the snoozing goblins, then made her way inside.  
  
  
"Jareth?" she called out nervously, her voice seeming to echo all around her, "Jareth, are you here?"  Sarah stopped short when someone stepped into view, she took a step back and sized the woman up. She was beautiful, almost breathtakingly so.  
  
  
"What do you want with Jareth?" asked the woman, stalking towards Sarah with an air of suspicion about her. Sarah lifted her chin, her eyes determined.  
  
  
"I've come to demand that he... " she began.  
  
  
"Demand?" asked the woman, lifting a brow, "nobody demands _anything_ of my husband...  "  Sarah was surprised, though she felt she probably shouldn't have been.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Sarah apologized, "I didn't realize you were the Queen."  
  
  
"Well you know it now," replied the Queen, "so I suggest you take your little demands and be off. My husband is a _very_ busy man."  
  
  
She turned and left the room, Sarah was still stunned and unsure of what to do next. She thought she could use her power over Jareth as she had done once before, but he was clearly no longer in love with her; his beautiful Queen had made that perfectly clear!

 

***

Hoggle turned as Sarah walked back into the hidden caverns, below the Goblin City.  
  
  
"How did you go?" asked Hoggle.  
  
  
"I met the Queen," Sarah said flatly, "why didn't someone tell me Jareth was married now?"  Hoggle shrugged.  
  
  
"It happened a while ago," he said thoughtfully, "must have slipped my mind."  Sarah sat down, frowning.  
  
  
"I'm going to need some more information, Hoggle," she said quietly, "I don't know what's going on around here anymore! What happened??"   Hoggle seated himself, too.  
  
  
"It's a long story," he told Sarah, "make sure you're comfortable... "  Sarah leaned back against the rocky wall, it wasn't easy to get comfortable down here.  
  
  
"Tell me everything," she said firmly, "don't leave out a single detail."  
  
  
So Hoggle and the others around them began to tell Sarah of Jareth's eventual rise to absolute power, from what she understood it was this James guy who had made it all possible. Nobody could face the wrath of his dragons, so they had either fallen into an Alliance with Jareth or their Kingdoms had been razed to the ground. Sarah shuddered as she heard them speak of Jareth's apparent thirst for blood, he would run anyone through with his sword if they dared to cross him. She heard of the way he would order all who opposed him to be thrown into the dungeons, left in an Oubliette to rot or simply beheaded on the spot by his guards. It chilled her to the bone, but one thing didn't make sense: _Why?_  
  
  
"Hoggle," Sarah spoke when they were done, "when did this all start to happen?"   Hoggle looked deep in thought for a long moment.  
  
  
"It all started," he spoke slowly, "right around the time Jareth met Queen Ramona."  Sarah looked around at the faces of lost hope, all eyes were downcast and pitiful.  
  
  
"I think she may have more to do with all of this than Jareth himself," Sarah said to them, but it made no difference to them. They were all still stuck down there, too afraid to leave and too hungry to stay for too much longer.  
  
  
"You've got to do something," said Hoggle, "Sarah... You've got to stop Jareth, before it's too late!" Sarah put her hand upon his shoulder to comfort him, but she was doubtful.  
  
  
What could _she_ possibly do?


	5. The Draconian King

  
"Hoggle, if Jareth has turned violent then I don't see anyway that I can possibly go up against him by myself," Sarah said quietly.  Hoggle knew she was right, Jareth was far more dangerous now than when she'd first met him.  
  
  
"We're all willing to fight with you, Sarah," Mana spoke for the others, "just tell us what to do."  Sarah looked around, there certainly were enough of them but still no match for an army of dragons. Then, she had an idea.  
  
  
"Where can I find the Draconian King?" Sarah asked.  Mana blushed.  
  
  
"Just walk around outside," she said with a smile, " _he's_ sure to find _you_."  Sarah looked a little confused but nodded and returned to the surface, wandering around the empty city slowly.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ramona walked into the throne room and Jareth stood up quickly, approaching her with concern.  
  
  
"What are you doing up, my love?" Jareth asked her, "you should be resting."  James kept staring out of the window, distracted by something.  Ramona smiled, touching her fingertips to Jareth lips before kissing him deeply.  
  
  
"I just had to come and see you," she gazed into his intense eyes, "how did the meeting go?"  
  
  
"As expected," Jareth replied, sounding a little uncertain.  
  
  
"They'll see it your way," Ramona reassured him, "if not, they will face the wrath of the Draconian army, isn't that right James?"  James was only half listening.  
  
  
"Hm? Oh, right... Yeah," he turned and headed for the door, "I'll uh, see you two gorgeous people a bit later."  Ramona watched him hurry out of the room, then she looked at Jareth questioningly.  
  
  
"Where do you suppose he's off to?" asked Ramona.  
  
  
"It's James," Jareth reminded her, "he probably saw an _unescorted woman_ , now off to bed with you. I shouldn't like for anything to happen to you."  Ramona smiled, kissed him again and returned to their bed. Scab stood by Jareth's boot.  
  
  
"What being wrong with Queeny?" he asked.  
  
  
"She's not feeling well," replied Jareth, looking down at the little goblin with the fluffy, white hair, "not that it's any of your business!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sarah walked along a narrow road and stopped short when she almost ran into a young man, who was standing in her way. He had bleach blond hair that was slicked back and he had soft blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. She liked his easy going smile, it made her feel much less afraid of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello there beautiful," James greeted her, "I've not seen you before. What's your name, lovely?"   Sarah blushed, but did not tell him anything just yet because she didn't know who he was.  
  
  
"Like that, is it?" asked the man, then he bowed to her, "I am James, King of the Draconians."  Sarah slowly stopped smiling, she was now face to face with the power behind Jareth's rise to control.  
  
  
"So _you're_ Jareth's muscle?" she finally spoke, "you're the one who made it possible for him to become so powerful?  Shame on you."  James looked her over, his smile still there but smaller now.  
  
  
"You are not from around here," he said quietly, "your strange clothing tells me that much, so I'm going to let that one slide. You don't understand what it's like to be in my position, it is kill or be killed these days. I only did what I had to do in order to survive."  
  
  
"I don't believe that," Sarah challenged him, "not even Jareth could stand up to your dragons, you could have said no."  
  
  
"I have sworn an Oath in blood," James told her firmly, "my loyalty is to Jareth, you need to understand that. I would die before betraying him."  Sarah stared evenly at him, but she had no idea how Alliances worked here so she had to take his word for it.  James looked at her, tilting his head.  
  
  
"What _is_ your name?" he asked her again.  
  
  
"Sarah," she responded hesitantly.  James smiled slightly wider.  
  
  
"Pretty," he flirted and she blushed. Then he frowned and looked at her more curiously.  
  
  
"Not... Sarah _Williams_ , by any chance?" he asked her.  
  
  
"No," Sarah lied quickly, "but um, why?"  James relaxed his shoulders.  
  
  
"Oh, there's a bounty on her head," he replied with a grin.  Sarah's eyes grew wider.  
  
  
"Oh, actually I've got that all wrong," James told her. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and James smirked, almost as if he _knew..._  
  
  
"There's a bounty _for_ her head," James corrected himself, sizing her up and taking a few steps back from her, "I've got to go... "  
  
  
Sarah watched him walk away, her mind now spinning at the Draconian King's words.  
  
  
"Wait!" Sarah called after him and she ran to where he now stood, half turned towards her, "Jareth would never place a bounty on my... on _anyone's_ head!"  James smiled at her.  
  
  
"So it really _is_ you," he commented.  Sarah paled.  
  
  
"You're not going to turn me in?" she asked.  
  
  
"Nah," James averted his gaze.  
  
  
"But, you're loyal to Jareth," Sarah furrowed her brow.  
  
  
"It was the Queen's ruling," James looked at her again, "not his."  Sarah was liking this Queen less and less, but would James tell Jareth she was here?  
  
  
"James, you are Jareth's closest friend, am I correct?" Sarah asked him.  
  
  
"Of course," James seemed proud of the title.  
  
  
"You seem like such a nice guy," Sarah watched him carefully, his body language was definitely not violent, "I bet you could talk to him, he'd listen to you. Won't you try and stop this madness?"   James lowered his gaze.  
  
  
"I really have to go," James replied, a little urgently. Sarah reluctantly nodded, watching him as he walked away once more. She turned back to the way she had come, deciding to get back to the others and let them know what she had learned. James slowly made his way back to the castle, deep in thought about what Sarah had said.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sarah returned to her friends, who were anxious to hear how she had went.  
  
  
"I met James," Sarah reported, "but he's far too loyal to Jareth, I don't think we can count on his cooperation."  There were whispers among the crowd, their hopeless and listless stares made Sarah all the more determined to help them win this war against the Goblin King.  
  
  
"I've got some ideas," Sarah told them firmly, "but we're going to need everybody's help." She stood up high, so they could all see and hear her clearly, then she began to tell them of her plans to bring Jareth down. Their upturned faces suddenly held hope within their dull eyes, everyone agreed to do their part.


	6. The Traps

  
  
Back in the castle, something moved over by the window and Jareth inclined his head.  
  
  
"Flitter?" he asked, curiously.  Flitter stepped out from behind a statue, looking a little sheepish.  
  
  
"What were you doing back there?" Jareth asked her. Flitter, who was a young woman with long, scraggly, dirty blond hair and pale, green eyes, held up her filthy rag.  
  
  
"I was just cleaning," she said timidly, brushing some dust from her stained, ragged clothes, "I didn't want to interrupt."  Jareth walked over to her and looked into her eyes, shaking his head lightly.  
  
  
"Off you go," he spoke less harshly to this servant because she was the reason this castle did not get as filthy as she looked. Flitter smiled and hurried away, her transparent wings neatly folded behind her back. James walked into the room then and Jareth turned to look at him, James had not met Flitter previously and Jareth was determined to ensure he never would.  
  
  
"Did you find anyone out there?" Jareth asked him.  
  
  
"Why don't we go take a look around?" suggested James, "we'd do better if we went together."  James did not like nor trust Ramona, he always did his best to keep Jareth away from her.  Jareth nodded.  
  
  
"A fine idea," he rested his hand upon the hilt of his sword and they went out to the stables.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The Goblin City was silent as the two horses made their way slowly among the buildings, something caught Jareth's attention and he dismounted to get a closer look at it. James looked on as he hauled up a man, who was hiding behind a barrel and now cowered before Jareth.  
  
  
"Where are your friends hiding?" demanded Jareth, drawing his sword to rest at the man's throat. The man was terrified, his brown eyes wide.  
  
  
"I'll take you to them!" he cried out in fear, "please don't kill me!"  Jareth let him go and the ginger haired man stood up, but kept his gaze averted from the King's. Jareth pushed him roughly, so that he stumbled forwards.  
  
  
"Move!" he instructed the cringing man and followed him on foot. James leapt down from his own horse and followed at a distance, curious as to where the rebels were hiding out. After a short distance, the man stopped and pointed to a cave.  
  
  
"In there," he spoke with a trembling voice. Jareth shoved him down to the ground and walked over to the cave, James stopped and stood next to the man, who dared not get up. Looking into the dark opening, Jareth ventured a little closer and was suddenly scooped up in a primitive net; his sword dropping to the ground from his grasp.  
  
  
"Get me down from here!" Jareth demanded. James walked over to him and started laughing, amusedly.  
  
  
"Catch of the day!" James announced, drawing his sword, "can I take you home?"  
  
  
"Just get me out of this thing!" Jareth scolded him. James cut through the ropes and helped him down, Jareth examined the net and turned to the man who had led them here.  
  
  
"Did you really think that was going to work?" Jareth fumed.  
  
  
"Well," the man spoke hesitantly, "we figured you'd be alone... so yeah."   Jareth picked up his sword off the ground.  
  
  
"Jareth," James spoke to him gently but it was too late. The man grunted as Jareth's sword ran him through, right into his stomach and out the other side of him. Jareth pulled his sword free slowly and painfully, the man slumped to the ground  unmoving but gasping for air.  
  
  
"Let's continue," Jareth spoke calmly, returning to his horse. James began to follow him, but knelt down beside the wounded man and frowned at him.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered James, "he was never like this before... "  James watched as the man's eyes closed, his body shuddering in agony and he eventually stopped breathing.  
  
  
"James!" Jareth called to him.  James stood up and walked to his horse, climbing up into the saddle silently.  
  
  
"There's one or two places I haven't looked yet," Jareth informed him.  
  
  
"What will you do once you find them?" asked James, as they continued on.  
  
  
"I'll have them executed, naturally," Jareth replied.  James looked uncomfortable.  
  
  
"What's with you?" asked Jareth.  
  
  
"You've changed," James replied firmly.  
  
  
"We all change, James," Jareth said quietly and then he looked at James with a lifted brow, "well, almost all of us."  
  
  
James followed him into a stretch of trees, where the going was a little slower because of the fallen logs and broken branches littering the ground. Just up ahead, they saw a small campsite and they slowed to a halt. There was a circle of rocks with ashes inside, suggesting there had been a fire here at some point. Jareth dismounted from his horse and walked over to it, but the ashes were cold and wet from the rain last night. He couldn't tell if it was recent or not, so he gazed around the area silently. James looked on with casual interest, he really didn't mind if they found nothing at all.  
  
  
Jareth walked a little further from the camp, taking slow steps so as not to trigger another net from under him. James blinked, heard a sudden swooshing sound and Jareth was gone. James looked around, then got down from his horse and walked over to where he had last seen his friend.  
  
  
"Watch your step," Jareth warned him. James stopped short, right at the edge of a deep pit. Looking down at Jareth, James knelt.  
  
  
"Need some help?" he asked. Jareth looked up and vanished, suddenly appearing behind James and gently shoved James down into the pit with his boot. Jareth looked down amusedly at the Draconian King, who glared up with glittering blue eyes.  
  
  
"Alright I get your point," James looked around himself but couldn't see another way out. Jareth knelt down and held out his hand, so James grabbed it and hauled Jareth back down into the pit. James laughed amusedly, as Jareth got to his feet and brushed off his pants.  
  
  
"Do you ever take anything seriously?" Jareth accused him.  James was silent for a moment.  
  
  
"No," he smirked and looked up, "so, how do we get back out again?"  
  
  
"I _should_ just leave you here," Jareth sulked.  
  
  
"But you won't," James put his arm around Jareth's shoulders, "not your old buddy, James."  Jareth shoved him off and James shrugged, still smiling.  Jareth vanished again, so James sat down and waited. After a few moments, a rope landed by his side and James was able to climb out.  
  
  
"You know," Jareth spoke as they got back onto their horses, "if you hadn't pissed those giants off, you'd still have your wings and you could have just flew out of there."  
  
  
James said nothing, he did not speak of that incident as it was too painful for him. Jareth did not apologize and they continued onwards, looking for some more signs of possible hiding rebels.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sarah looked around as some of her friends returned from the traps, her eyes were hopeful.  
  
  
"How'd you go?" she asked them.  
  
  
"Not good," said Thistle, "I saw Jareth but James is with him. Also, Olaf is dead."  Sarah swore under her breath, James was quite the asset for the Goblin King but she hadn't expected the ginger haired man to get hurt and now he was dead.  
  
  
"I think we're going about this the wrong way," she said firmly, "we need to bring James down first."  
  
  
"But I _like_ James," Mana said bashfully.  
  
  
"Everybody does," Thistle rolled his eyes, "it's impossible not to!"  Sarah couldn't argue with him there.  
  
  
"Well, we don't have to hurt him," Sarah pointed out, "just... tie him up or something."  
  
  
"Draconians are very strong," Thistle warned her, "so unless he's unconscious, you'll never hold him."  Sarah pursed her lips, this was proving to be more difficult than she'd ever imagined.  
  
  
"How do we knock him out and not hurt him?" asked Sarah.  
  
  
"There is one way," Thistle said slowly, "but it's tricky."  
  
  
"Do it," nodded Sarah, "as long as Jareth has James by his side, we're never going to get anywhere."  
  
  
Thistle and Mana left quickly, before the two Kings returned to the castle and they would lose their chance. Hoggle limped over to Sarah, worry lines creasing his brow.  
  
  
"We can't stay undetected down here for much longer," he said to her, "food patrols are getting caught, half of those who leave here never come back."  
  
  
"I'm doing my best, Hoggle," Sarah told him with a heavy sigh, "I'm not exactly trained in the arts of militia!"  
  
  
"But some of us are," Hoggle gestured to the armed people among them, "maybe they can suggest something?"  Sarah looked at them, maybe they _could...._  
  



	7. Poison and Betrayal

  
  
At the castle, Queen Ramona ordered all available goblins to take up their weapons and flood the Labyrinth with their presence, she wanted those rebels found. Soon, the entire Labyrinth was swarming with goblin guards, soldiers and everything else the Goblin Army had to throw. Jareth heard the commotion and sped up his horse, but James heard something strange and hesitated, looking around the area in silence with his piercing blue gaze. Something stung his neck and he swatted at it, then he felt dizzy and his vision blurred.  
  
  
James blinked slowly, trying to focus but everything began to spin and then he slid down from his horse. He collapsed onto the ground, uttering a soft moan as he slowly passed out and everything went dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jareth returned his horse to the stable, then walked into the castle to find Ramona standing by the window in the throne room.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Jareth asked her.  
  
  
"I've just sent those lazy little critters out searching for the rebels," Ramona spoke gently, "so that you and I can spend some time together, you're always so busy lately."  Jareth embraced her and Ramona smiled at him.  
  
  
"Let those hideous little grunts do all the work," she told him soothingly, "come sit with me for a while, put your feet up, my love."  Jareth sat down slowly.  
  
  
"I'll go and get us something to drink," Ramona told him, walking out of the room. Jareth leaned back and half closed his eyes, it _had_ been a while since he actually took a break.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sarah was surprised to see Mana and Thistle return, dragging James along with them.  
  
  
"Is he hurt?" asked Sarah, checking him over.  
  
  
"We've poisoned him," replied Mana, "he'll need the antidote to wake up."  
  
  
"Poison?" Sarah's eyes grew wide, "but won't that kill him??"  
  
  
"Nah," Thistle sat down, "we made it quite weak, it'll just keep him sleeping for now."  
  
  
"But how long before he wakes up himself?" asked Sarah.  
  
  
"We're not sure," replied Mana nervously, "we've never poisoned a Draconian before."  
  
  
"We even had to sharpen the tip of the dart," Thistle pointed out, "they have really tough skin!"  Sarah knelt down beside James, feeling really badly about the whole thing. Just then, they heard noises outside and everyone fell silent.  
  
  
"Were you guys followed?" hissed Sarah. Mana and Thistle looked really scared.  
  
  
"There's goblins everywhere," Mana replied, "I mean, _everywhere!_ "  Sarah looked around.  
  
  
"We'll have to move out sooner than planned," she told them all, "we can't wait for darkness, they'll find us if we stay here any longer."  
  
  
"What about James?" asked Thistle.  
  
  
"Mana, you stay with him," Sarah instructed her, "Thistle, everyone else, it's time to get out there and put our plans into action." It was a nerve wracking time indeed, but they steeled themselves and began to move into place outside of their safe little retreat. Sarah took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Hoggle following after her as she left, too.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ramona walked into the throne room and handed Jareth a drink, looking around curiously.  
  
  
"Where is James?" she asked him. Jareth shrugged, drinking deeply.  
  
  
He was never worried about James, but Ramona was always asking about him because she knew that everything would come undone if anything ever happened to the straying Draconian King. As far as Jareth was concerned, James could take care of himself...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Back outside in the Labyrinth, there was a lot of noise. There were battles going on all around the castle, in the city and among the forest trees. There were blood stains splattered everywhere, Sarah kept close to Hoggle and held her small dagger tightly. She had a few cuts and bruises of her own, as it was impossible not to run into a patrol no matter which way they went.  
  
  
"This isn't going so good," Hoggle worried, nursing his arm as it had been slashed a few times, "we need more people!"  
  
  
"The dungeons," Sarah spoke quickly, "we need to rescue those locked up in the dungeons!"   Thistle was nearby, he looked at Sarah.  
  
  
"I used to work in the castle," Thistle told Sarah, "I'll go."  Sarah nodded.  
  
  
"Be careful," she warned him, "I'm afraid of what Jareth might do if he catches you."  
  
  
"I'll be alright," said Thistle, "he won't even know I'm there."  
  
  
He flew off towards the castle and Sarah could only hope for his safe return, even if he couldn't manage to rescue anyone.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The battles raged on all around the Labyrinth, but the sounds of war and scraps went unnoticed by the Goblin King. His Queen was watching him as he slowly closed his eyes, his drink falling to the floor as he silently passed out. Ramona knelt down and picked up his empty goblet, smiling at him calmly.  
  
  
"My _beautiful_ King," she kissed his cheek softly, then she gathered him up into her arms and took him downstairs to the dungeons. She sat him against the wall, ignoring all eyes of the prisoners upon her as she shackled the unconscious Jareth. She gazed down at him and sighed heavily, she did love him dearly but he was always opposed to her ultimate wish. She wanted to be the only ruling kingdom in the entire Underground, with no other Kings or Queens.  
  
  
It was perfect, as long as they had James then nobody would dare question them but Jareth wasn't going for it. He told her it was far too exhausting to have to rule the entire Underground by themselves, he just wouldn't see it her way! He was so obsessed with this Mortal Realm rubbish, that place held no interest for Ramona at all. She reluctantly left him there, returning to the throne room with plans to make her wish come true.  
  



	8. Prison Breakout

  
Thistle made his way into the castle easily enough, all of the goblins were out attacking everyone and none were left inside. He quickly located the dungeons, creeping into them quietly and looking around for the keys. They were hanging on a wall near the door, so Thistle flew up and grabbed them.  
  
  
"Thistle!" cries of his name could be heard all around, as everyone wanted to be set free all at once. It took him a while, but soon he had opened almost every cell and untied his friends. The dungeon had a few levels, he had started at the very bottom and made his way up to the ground floor. Here, in the last cell, he found Jareth. Thistle looked down at him curiously, his heart pounding in his chest but the King was not moving. He knelt down and turned Jareth's face towards himself, sighing with relief upon finding the King's eyes closed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened here?" asked Thistle.  
  
  
"Queen Ramona brought him down," replied Thorn, one of Thistle's friends, "I think he's been poisoned."  Thistle began to unshackle Jareth, but Thorn grasped his wrist and stopped him.  
  
  
"Leave him to die!" Thorn hissed quietly, "we owe him nothing!"  Thistle knew this but his mind was further ahead.  
  
  
"He could be useful," Thistle explained.  
  
  
"He'll never help us!" Thorn argued, "how many have we lost to him now? His sword is stained with the blood of our families, our friends and our allies."  Thistle looked down at the now helpless killer of many, Thorn made a valid point.  
  
  
"It is true," Thistle nodded, "we should just let him rot, but it's not just about us. If I'm right, the fate of the entire Underground rests with this man."  He unshackled the King and Thorn reluctantly helped him to get Jareth back to their original hiding place.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Mana looked up quickly as she heard something coming along the tunnel, she shuddered at the thought of being found down here by the goblins.  
  
  
"Mana?" came Thistle's voice and she sighed with relief.  
  
  
"Thistle!" Mana stood up and then she gasped, "Thistle watch out! It's Jareth! He'll kill us!"  Thistle and Thorn lay the King down beside James.  
  
  
"It's alright," Thistle sat down and caught his breath, "where's Sarah?"  
  
  
"Still outside," Mana fretted, "I'm really worried, nobody's come back yet!"

 

"I'd not be surprised if they're all dead by now," said Thorn. Just then, Sarah and Hoggle returned. Hoggle was limping badly, worse than he ever had before and Sarah slumped down in a daze. She looked like she'd been in a violent fight and had only just gotten out alive. Mana hurried over to them with some healing salves, tending to their wounds quickly.  
  
  
"What happened?" asked Thistle.  
  
  
"It's the Draconians," Sarah struggled to remain conscious, "they've joined in... "  Hoggle coughed and collapsed to the ground, unable to put pressure on his leg any longer.  
  
  
"I think they're looking for James," Hoggle said, rubbing his leg gingerly, "we can't hold out much longer, even those who have escaped from the dungeons are falling."  Thistle knelt down beside Sarah, resting his hand upon her arm.  
  
  
"Sarah," he spoke quietly, "look over here." Sarah turned her gaze to where the two Kings lay, side by side and she stood up with wide eyes.  
  
  
"What's _he_ doing here?" she demanded of Jareth.  
  
  
"Queen Ramona has betrayed him," Thistle explained, "I found him shackled in a dungeon cell."  Sarah walked over to Jareth, looking down at him fearfully.  
  
  
"This is so dangerous," she ran her fingers through her hair indecisively, "we really can't trust him you guys... "  
  
  
"I told you so," Thorn smirked.  
  
  
"Sarah," Thistle approached her, "Queen Ramona needs to be stopped, we are going to need Jareth for that."  Sarah gazed down at the sleeping titans, her body trembling with pain and fear.  
  
  
"We really don't have any other choice," Thistle said quietly, "we must wake them."  
  
  
Hoggle kept watch by the entrance while Mana and Thistle carefully made up two doses of antidote, Sarah watched the sleeping Kings nervously and couldn't stop herself from shivering. What would happen once they were awake?  Jareth wouldn't have any idea that his beloved Queen had betrayed him, but what proof did they have to show him?  
  
  
None.  
  
  
He would _never_ believe them.  
  
  
Then there was James, who was only loyal to Jareth.  
  
  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Sarah looked up as Mana approached her with the medicine. 

  
"I know," Mana agreed, "I'm scared, too."  She knelt down, looking at Thistle questioningly.  Thistle nodded and Mana looked down to James first, lifting his head slightly. She gave him some of the medicine and his eyes began to flicker open almost immediately.


	9. True Colors

They all stepped back as James sat up, holding his head with a moan of pain.  
  
  
"What the bloody hell?" he grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James, please don't be mad!" Mana spoke quickly. James lowered his hand, looking around himself until his gaze fell upon Jareth. He leaned over the fallen King, touching his face lightly.  
  
  
"Jareth?" James tried to wake him, then he looked at Sarah, "what's happened?"  
  
  
"It's the Queen," Sarah explained, "I don't know why, but she's done this to him."  
  
  
"I found him in the dungeon," Thistle added. James looked at him.  
  
  
"Thistle," he smirked, "long time, no see... "  Thistle flushed hard and averted his gaze.  Mana held the vial out to James, he took it from her and used it to wake Jareth. Now everyone was taking more steps backwards, even Hoggle had turned around to watch. Jareth slowly opened his eyes, he looked confused as he sat up and James helped him to his feet.  
  
  
"James," Jareth spoke quietly, "what... what happened?"   James held onto Jareth's arm to keep him steady, the poison still coursing through the Goblin King's veins.  
  
  
"You'll never believe me," James shook his head lightly, "come on, let's go."  Sarah blocked their path.  
  
  
"You can't go back there!" Sarah scolded James, "she'll _kill him!_ "  James hesitated and looked at the woozy Goblin King.  
  
  
"Are you sure it was her?" James demanded firmly.  
  
  
"Positive," Thistle nodded, "everyone in the dungeon saw the whole thing."  James pursed his lips.  
  
  
"I never did like that witch," James muttered.  
  
  
"Witch?" Sarah looked confused.  
  
  
"Never mind all that!" Hoggle insisted.  
  
  
"Hoggle's right," Sarah focused again, "James, you have to talk to him. Convince him that Ramona is no good!"  
  
  
"He'll _never_ listen!" James told her, "he's in _love,_ Sarah... "  
  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth's glassy eyes, he was having a hard time snapping out of it because the Queen had obviously not weakened his dose of poison. Had she honestly intended to kill him?  
  
  
"We'll have to _make him_ listen," Sarah spoke quietly now, "somehow."  
  
  
Hoggle wandered over curiously, he'd never been in Jareth's presence before without hearing all manner of insults thrown at him. Jareth slowly gazed down at the dwarf, but before anyone knew what had happened; Hoggle sank to his knees with his eyes wide open in shock.  
  
  
James pulled Jareth back but it was a little late, as Jareth's sword had run through Hoggle's chest. Sarah cried out in horror, rushing over to her dearest friend and cradling Hoggle as he slumped over. Tears ran down her face, leaving clean tracks on her dirty cheeks that were smeared with dirt and blood. Her eyes shone as they lifted to Jareth's, but he simply stared vacantly back down at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" she sobbed, " _why?_ "  James looked down at Hoggle, who was bleeding out very quickly.  
  
  
"He's not going to make it," James noted gently, "best say your goodbyes."   Sarah turned her gaze back to Hoggle, who was fighting to remain conscious.  
  
  
"Hoggle _please_ ," Sarah whimpered, "you're the best friend anyone could ever hope for, don't go... "  
  
  
Hoggle offered her a weak smile, then his eyes rolled shut and he went very still. Sarah lowered him down to the ground and stood up, removing Jareth's sword from Hoggle's body. It was heavy and she almost could not lift it, but she swung it around at Jareth wildly - only to have it clash loudly with James' sword. It flew out of her hands and landed nearby, James held the tip of his blade to her throat and Sarah glared defiantly at him.  
  
  
Jareth was leaning against a rocky wall, he looked over when his sword hit the ground and made his way over to it. As he knelt down to pick it up, his head turned to see what James would do. James heard Jareth re-sheath his sword, his eyes not leaving Sarah's as Jareth came to stand at his side once more. Sarah turned to look at the Goblin King, his eyes were clearer but his expression was still puzzled.  
  
  
"Who is this?" he demanded.  
  
  
"She's the leader of the rebels," James told Jareth.  
  
  
"Jareth, it's not what you think!" Mana stepped forwards, "we are not your enemy! Queen Ramona is!"  
  
  
Jareth looked at her sharply, formed a crystal orb into his gloved hand and threw it at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mana held up her hands to defend herself, but as the orb smashed at her feet; she was thrown back into the wall and slumped against it; unconscious.  
  
  
"Jareth, stop!" Sarah shouted at him, "she's telling the truth! James! _Tell him!_ "  James was hesitant, not too keen on telling Jareth anything he really would rather not hear.  
  
  
"What shall I do with her?" asked James.  
  
  
"Bring her to the castle," Jareth said calmly.  
  
  
"The castle?" James looked surprised, "what're we going to do with her there?"  
  
  
"She is the leader of the rebel alliance," Jareth spoke firmly, "she will be publicly flogged and if she survives that; she will be executed." Sarah stared at James with wide eyes, silently pleading with him.  
  



	10. Sarah

  
"What's that going to prove?" asked James.  
  
  
"It will serve to quell those who oppose me," Jareth replied idly, "let her fate be an example to them all!"  James sniffed.  
  
  
"You smell that?" he asked. Jareth looked at him.  
  
  
"Smell what?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
  
"I smell bullshit," James smirked.  Jareth sighed.  
  
  
"Think about it," James explained, "if you kill her, they'll only elect a new leader and nothing attracts more people to your cause than a martyr... "  James winked at Sarah, who lowered her eyes and kept her mouth shut. Her shoulders still shook with unheard sobs for Hoggle, her hatred for Jareth welling up all over again in her chest as her heart ached.  
  
  
"Sometimes James I think you really are the most daft buffoon I have ever met!" Jareth snarled, then he calmed a little, "but you do have your moments. Alright, we won't kill her then."  
  
  
Sarah felt relieved, but it was short lived because she was still overwhelmed with grief and she began to cry silently again. Jareth's gaze fell upon Thistle then, but he said nothing to the young half elf and turned his attention back to Sarah.  
  
  
"What is your name, traitor?" he demanded of her. Sarah lifted her gaze to meet with his, still aware of James' sword pointed at her throat.  
  
  
"My name is Sarah," she spoke loud and clear, " _Sarah Williams!_ "  Jareth stared at her in disbelief and all was silent...  
  
  


 

  
Thistle had moved over to where Mana was on the ground, he now looked up to see what the King's reaction would be. Jareth stared hard at Sarah, as if he thought he might have misheard her and that perhaps the poison was affecting his mind.  
  
  
"Say that again," he spoke to her firmly.  
  
  
"I am Sarah Williams," Sarah told him again, her eyes flashing with anger.  
  
  
"That's what I thought you said," Jareth looked her over, "nice try. You look nothing like her!"  Sarah couldn't believe her ears and she looked to James for help.  
  
  
"He does have a point," James shrugged, though he was looking very mischievous. Sarah really wished James wouldn't play around just now, it simply wasn't the time nor the place.  
  
  
"James would you please be serious for a moment?" Sarah insisted, " _tell him!_ "  
  
  
"Tell him what?" asked James.  
  
  
"The truth!" Sarah demanded, "just tell him the truth!" James looked to Jareth, who folded his arms and waited expectantly.  
  
  
"Jareth," James became serious now, "I have to tell you something and you're not gonna like it."  
  
  
"I'm listening," Jareth growled, impatiently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know I love you," James admitted openly, "though hell knows _why_... and I would never lie to you... You really were found in the dungeon, Jareth."  Sarah looked at Jareth now, but it didn't look promising.  
  
  
"Did anyone here actually _see_ Ramona doing anything wrong?" he demanded, "anyone here at all?"  But nobody here had seen her do anything.  
  
  
"No?" Jareth raised his brows, "then you have only hearsay to back you up."  He grabbed Sarah roughly by the arm.  
  
  
"Get those other two," Jareth told James, hauling Sarah along with him back outside. James walked over to Thistle and Mana, he lifted Mana over his shoulder and Thistle came along quietly.  
  
  
"Where are you taking me?!" demanded Sarah, struggling in Jareth's tight grip.  
  
  
"To my castle," Jareth told her, "you can tell your little story to the Queen, perhaps she might be amused by it, but I certainly am not."  
  
  
"Jareth you have _got_ to listen to me!" Sarah tried to drag her feet, "she'll _kill you!_ "  Jareth stopped walking.  
  
  
"Will you _move your feet!?_ " he demanded.  
  
  
"No," Sarah defied him, staring at him angrily.  
  
  
"Do you want to know why I don't believe you?" Jareth asked her. Sarah nodded slightly.  
  
  
"Because you and your friends _want_ me dead!" Jareth snarled at her. Sarah hesitated, her expression turning blank for a moment.  
  
  
"You're right," she shrugged, "on second thoughts, going back to the castle is a _great_ idea... "  James stood just behind Sarah, silently watching the argument unfold.  
  
  
"That's not going to change anything," Jareth told Sarah, "if you will not walk, I shall have you carried." He turned away from her, walking towards some nearby Draconians.  Sarah's eyes flashed and she stamped her foot.  
  
  
"That's not _fair!_ " she shouted after him. Jareth stopped short, turning around slowly to look at her. James noted the expression on Jareth's face turn from anger to amazement.  Jareth walked back over to Sarah, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
  
"Why have you returned?" he asked her softly, "this is not your fight."  
  
  
"I came because my friends were in trouble," Sarah told him fiercely, "they needed me and you killed them."  Jareth held her stare.  
  
  
"You should have stayed away," he told her.  
  
  
"You killed my best friend, Jareth," Sarah warned him, "and mark my words, by day's end - I will kill yours. You _will_ know my pain." Jareth looked at James, then back to Sarah. She glanced over at the Draconian King and then to Jareth once more.  
  
  
"You can't hurt him," Jareth called her bluff.  
  
  
"Maybe not," Sarah lifted her chin, "but you can."  Jareth inclined his head.  
  
  
"Why would I?" he asked her.  
  
  
"Accidents happen," Sarah replied softly. Jareth stared hard at her but Sarah did not look away.  
  
  
"James," he said stiffly, "come away from her."  James looked unimpressed but did as he was told.  
  
  
"I appreciate the concern but I _can_ take care of myself, thank you," James chided Jareth.  Sarah let herself smile a little, trying her best to unnerve the Goblin King.  
  
  
"I hate you, Jareth," Sarah stung him with her words, "I hate you more than I have ever hated anyone in my _life!_ "  
  
  
Jareth slowly looked away from her, then he grasped her upper arm and Sarah winced painfully as she was forced to walk with him back towards the castle. James looked up at the gates to the Goblin City, if Ramona had indeed poisoned Jareth then he needed to be on his guard.


	11. Nothing Left To Lose

  
Ramona was not expecting Jareth to enter the throne room, she looked around at him in surprise and shock. She fearfully took a step back from him as James entered the room shortly afterwards, because James was looking at her quite lividly and James almost _never_ got angry. Jareth let go of Sarah and walked over to Ramona, drawing her into his gentle embrace and kissing her lips softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have something for you," he purred into her ear. Ramona was a little taken aback, he was unaware? She smiled at him as he drew apart from her, looking over at Sarah curiously.  
  
  
"Who is this?" Ramona asked Jareth.  
  
  
"Sarah Williams," Sarah spoke for herself.  Ramona's stare suddenly grew cold but she said nothing. James set down Mana, Thistle walked over to her and tried to wake her up. James moved to stand over by the window, watching the scene in the throne room silently. Sarah walked around slowly, standing between Ramona and James.  
  
  
"That's right," Sarah goaded the Queen, "I'm the one Jareth fell in love with first! I guess he couldn't have me, so he had to settle for you!"  
  
  
Ramona's expression became enraged, Sarah stood there and smirked at her as Ramona suddenly screamed out a Curse and threw an electric bolt at Sarah. Sarah was watching her carefully and dropped to the floor, rolling out of the way. The bolt of lightning struck James square in the chest and he collapsed to the floor instantly. Ramona stood frozen in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Sarah ran out of the room, determined to get away from the castle but Jareth did not chase after her. Neither did Thistle, he looked over at James as Jareth knelt down beside his best friend in a daze.  
  
  
"What... _What have you done?_ " Jareth turned his head to look at Ramona.  
  
  
"I didn't mean to, my love!" Ramona apologized, "I was after Sarah!"  
  
  
Jareth's gaze fell back down to James, he looked puzzled because James wasn't moving. Thistle boldly walked over to James and knelt down to examine him, but the Draconian King wasn't even breathing. Mana had awoken by now and she looked on with unfallen tears in her eyes, James may have been on the wrong team but he did not deserve to die. Jareth looked at Thistle expectantly, he was well known for his cures and medicines, as was Mana.  
  
  
"Fix this," Jareth spoke urgently, looking to Mana when Thistle didn't move, "do something!"  Mana got up and walked over to stand by Thistle, but she could think of nothing that they could do.  Jareth stood and drew his sword.  
  
  
"I shall run you both through!" he threatened angrily.  
  
  
"There's nothing that can be done, your Majesty," Thistle explained.  
  
  
"He's right," Mana spoke up gently, "we cannot do anything about it."  Ramona walked over to Jareth, he turned to her and she held him close. She looked down at James with disdain, this would ruin her plans entirely. Jareth rested his head upon her shoulder and she held him tighter, her gaze now flicking to Thistle and Mana.  
  
  
"Fetch me that Sarah woman," she told them sharply, "or I'll have both your heads in her place!"  Thistle and Mana were simply glad of an excuse to get away, they hurried out of the room and left the castle to find Sarah.  Jareth didn't want to look at James anymore, he refused to believe it had happened.  
  
  
"Let me get you a drink to calm your nerves, my love," Ramona led him to his throne and Jareth slowly sat down. She left for the kitchen and poured him a drink, whispering a very dark spell into the goblet rather than relying on poison this time and she brought it back to Jareth.  
  
  
Flitter crept out from behind the kitchen counter, her eyes wide with fear and surprise...  
  
  
"Here," Ramona handed the goblet to Jareth, "drink this, then we'll get you to bed for a while."  Jareth still felt dazed by the death of his best friend, he lifted the goblet to his lips and then he paused as Flitter hurried into the room.  
  
  
"Flitter?" he looked confused, "what are you doing in here?"  Flitter whispered into Jareth's ear, Ramona looked unamused but thought nothing of it until Jareth stood up and gave her back the goblet.  
  
  
"Drink it," he told her firmly, staring hard at her.  Ramona hesitated, stepping backwards from him.  Jareth's expression was unreadable, but deep inside his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.  
  
  
"I should have you executed," Jareth spoke softly. Ramona's breathing began to quicken in fear.  
  
  
"Drink," Jareth took the goblet from her and forced the liquid into her mouth. Ramona sputtered but some of it got down her throat and she slowly collapsed to the floor, she was dying in front of his eyes. Jareth stumbled back, dropping the goblet to the ground noisily, Flitter caught his arm and he leaned on her a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She wasn't worthy, my King," Flitter whispered into his ear. Jareth's eyes closed, his head lowered and Flitter placed her hand on his shoulder boldly.  
  
  
"She does not deserve your tears," Flitter spoke softly.  
  
  
"I'm _not_ crying!" Jareth chided her.  
  
  
"Well then," Flitter spoke hesitantly, "she doesn't deserve... whatever it is you're feeling now... "  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sarah made her way back to where Hoggle had first brought her into the Labyrinth, Thistle and Mana had soon caught up with her and they called out for her to stop.  
  
  
"You must not go in there!" Thistle cried out, "nobody is allowed in there!" Sarah turned and waited for them to reach her.  
  
  
"I've got to get inside," Sarah spoke urgently, "this is the way home for me."  
  
  
"You're just leaving?" asked Mana.  
  
  
"It's over," Sarah told them, "without James, the kingdoms will drift away from Jareth. He has lost everything."  Thistle looked at Sarah pointedly.  
  
  
"Yes," he agreed, "and what do you think that means for the rest of us?"  Sarah hesitated, she really wanted to just get out of here and go home.  
  
  
"He will take it out on us all," Mana said worriedly, "you can't just leave us like this!"  Sarah glanced wistfully back at the exit, she knew that if she left then Jareth would indeed take his wrath out on what remained of her friends. She turned back to Mana and Thistle, walking over to them slowly.  
  
  
"What more can I do to him?" Sarah asked them.  
  
  
"Jareth has nothing to lose," Thistle spoke quietly, "that makes him more dangerous than ever."  Mana shivered.  
  
  
"What have we done?" she whispered.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jareth slowly looked to where Flitter's hand now rested upon his shoulder, his gaze lifted to meet hers as he was on his knees beside James.  
  
  
"I loved her," he spoke in a hushed tone.  
  
  
"Yes," Flitter stared back into his eyes sadly, "you did indeed, my King."  Jareth looked at Ramona's body, it was unmoving and lifeless.  
  
  
"I often heard you in your bedroom at night," Flitter told him, "my King is quite vocal during intercourse... "  Jareth blushed lightly and looked at her with a frown.  
  
  
"Flitter," he warned her.  
  
  
"I am sorry," Flitter apologized with a little smile, "I was just trying to lighten the mood."  Jareth nodded and looked down at James, for the amusement in Flitter's eyes reminded him of the Draconian King.  
  
  
"Flitter," Jareth felt a pain in his chest and he clutched at it, "my heart... "  
  
  
"It is breaking, my King," Flitter said knowingly, "but it is only fatal if you wish it."   Jareth closed his eyes.  
  
  
"Suppose I do wish it?" he whispered.  Flitter squeezed his shoulder gently.  
  
  
"A broken heart can be mended," she said softly, "in time and with patience."  Jareth opened his eyes, turning to face her now. Flitter smiled at him a little more broadly, her eyes encouraging.  
  
  
"You and Sarah both have broken hearts," Flitter told him, "healing can never happen if you don't go now. Speak with her... This must happen."  Jareth slowly got to his feet and Flitter removed her hand from his shoulder, it was glowing a little...   Jareth looked towards the window and vanished, so Flitter knelt down by James and placed her hand upon his chest.


	12. The Deal

  
Sarah looked up as Jareth faded into view, walking towards them. She took some steps forwards, placing herself between Jareth and her friends.  
  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Jareth asked calmly, not revealing how he felt just now.  
  
  
"Back off, Jareth!" Sarah warned him.  
  
  
"Or you'll what?" Jareth demanded, "there's nothing more you can do to hurt me, Sarah."   He drew his sword.  
  
  
"You killed James," he said evenly.  
  
  
"You killed Hoggle," Sarah responded bitterly.  Jareth looked puzzled.  
  
  
"You say that as though it means something," his words stung her like ice.  
  
  
"It means something to me," Sarah bit back, blinking away tears that threatened to fall once again.  
  
  
"You have taken everything from me!" Jareth accused her, "everyone I have ever cared for is gone!"  Sarah was a little startled.  
  
  
"Your wife?" she whispered. Jareth narrowed his eyes.  
  
  
"You spoke the truth about her," he said quietly, "I... I killed her."  Sarah noticed the way Jareth faltered, as though he were only just realizing what he'd done.  
  
  
"Everyone I have ever loved is dead," Jareth said softly.  
  
  
"Except me," Sarah looked at him suddenly with knowing eyes.  Jareth fell silent, watching her uncertainly as she lifted her small dagger to her throat.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded, taking a step towards her.  
  
  
"Stay back!" Sarah warned him, pressing the blade against her throat more firmly. Jareth reluctantly obeyed.  
  
  
"Sarah, stop!" he urged her. Mana had her hands over her mouth in terror, she was so frightened that she didn't notice Thistle had moved away from her. Jareth dropped his sword, then moved away from it.  
  
  
"Sarah," he spoke quietly, "please... "   Sarah slowly lowered the dagger and stared at him curiously, nobody noticed Thistle as he bent down and picked up Jareth's sword.  
  
  
"Why does it bother you so much?" Sarah questioned Jareth.  Thistle used the opportunity to lunge at Jareth, but the King was too swift and Mana screamed loudly as the sword was plunged directly into Thistle's heart. Jareth pulled his sword from Thistle's body, his eyes now upon Sarah.  
  
  
"I think you know what happens next," he told her coldly. Sarah put herself between Mana and Jareth, confusion written all over her face. She couldn't understand what was happening, Jareth was hot and cold all at once.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter where you try to run, Sarah," Jareth spoke to her quietly, "I'm coming to your world, right through there... "  He gestured to where the broken mirror lay, just beyond the gorge.  
  
  
"And I shall bring with me armies," he smiled slightly, "the likes of which you've never seen and I shall rule it all... "  Sarah couldn't stop her hands from shaking at his threats, could it really be done? Did he have such a power?  
  
  
"But.... James... " Sarah stammered, surely Jareth could not control anyone without those dragons to back him up?  
  
  
"Did I miss something?" came a voice. Jareth turned sharply to see James slowly approaching them, he stopped and leaned against a tree.  
  
  
"James?" Jareth sounded as if he could not believe his eyes, "how?"  
  
  
"I had a bit of help," James looked sheepish now.  Someone stepped out from behind James, Jareth lifted his brow.  
  
  
"Flitter?" he sounded more surprised.  
  
  
"Hello again, my King," Flitter smiled at Jareth.  Sarah looked on curiously, the winged girl wasn't very clean but she had healed James somehow.  
  
  
"Flitter, is that your name?" Sarah spoke to her now.  Flitter turned her pale, green eyes to Sarah and stopped smiling.  
  
  
"Please," Sarah said imploringly, "can you heal my friend? He isn't far from here... "  Flitter backed away, shaking her head, no. Jareth turned to Sarah, watching her as her shoulders sagged.  
  
  
"What is it with you and that dwarf?" Jareth asked her.  
  
  
"Why can't you understand that we were friends?" Sarah responded sadly, "Hoggle was to me, what James is to you."   James lifted a brow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Even I find that kind of disgusting," he mused.  
  
  
"James!" Jareth warned him, his cheeks slightly aflame.  James held up his hands, backing off.  Jareth looked back to Sarah.  
  
  
"You loved him?" he asked her.  
  
  
"What? No!" Sarah argued, "we were friends! The best of friends, we were always there for each other; just like you and James. Don't you understand??"  Jareth tilted his head, clearly not understanding her. But how could he? He did not see Hoggle as anything more than a repulsive, little scab.  
  
  
"I want you to show me that you have a heart, Jareth," Sarah held the dagger to her wrist, "you killed Hoggle and yet you show no remorse whatsoever!"  Jareth waited for her to make sense, but she just sighed and lowered the dagger again, dropping it at her feet.  
  
  
"What's the use?" she said softly.  Jareth stepped forwards.  
  
  
"Sarah, I _have_ no heart," he told her quietly.  James looked up curiously.  
  
  
"Jareth, your heart is broken," James reminded him, "that doesn't mean it's not there."  Sarah glanced up.  
  
  
"What did you say?" she asked James. Jareth shot James a look.  
  
  
"He said nothing!" Jareth growled.  James backed away again, averting his gaze from Jareth's.  Sarah stared hard at Jareth, she would have easily believed that he did not possess a heart but for James' words.  
  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Sarah told Jareth. He turned to face her, his expression angry.  
  
  
"What kind of deal?" he demanded.  
  
  
"I will stay here with you," Sarah responded firmly.  
  
  
"What makes you think I would want you here?" Jareth asked her.  
  
  
"Because you're still in love with me!" Sarah raised her voice, "and I know that for a fact. I dare you to deny it!"  Jareth fell silent.  
  
  
"I'll stay with you for one year," Sarah told Jareth, "if you can't make me fall in love with you, I go home and you don't ever bring your armies to my world."  Jareth thought on her proposal for a while.  
  
  
"And if you do fall in love with me?" Jareth questioned her.  Sarah knew that this could never happen, not even in a thousand years; so she knew she had won before they even started.  
  
  
"Jareth," she offered him a light smile, "if you can make me fall in love with you before the year is over, I'll _marry_ you!"   James looked surprised.  
  
  
  
  
So did Flitter and Mana. Jareth held out his hand towards Sarah and she hesitantly took it with her own.  
  
  
"I accept," Jareth said firmly, pulling her into his embrace. Sarah turned her face away from him, it was going to be a very long year. But what other choice did she have?  
  
  
She was the only thing standing between her home world and utter domination...  
  



	13. The Past Can Hurt

  
Several days later things had calmed down quite a lot, Sarah had taken her place as Jareth's bride-to-be; provided he could make her fall in love with him. Jareth knew it was not going to be an easy task, Sarah was determined not to fall for his charms and get home by the end of the year. They were sitting around with James and Mana in the little garden just out by the courtyard, just relaxing and trying to enjoy the sunshine. But Sarah's heart was heavy with the loss of her friends, she never would have dreamt that Jareth could be so cold hearted.  
  
  
Mana was also quiet, Thistle was her crush and she never did get to tell him how she felt about him. Jareth was not sorry for anything he had done, he looked at James and inclined his head a little. James was trying hard not to sneeze, covering his mouth and nose as he failed and he blew a ball of fire into his hands. His skin was fire absorbent, however and he was unharmed.  
  
  
"Do you remember that time you set my curtains on fire?" Jareth asked him.  James turned around, frowning at him.  
  
  
"Are we still going on about that?" James asked.  
  
  
"I really liked those curtains," Jareth chided him.  
  
  
"Oh come on!" James argued, "I was two!"  Sarah smiled slightly at their banter.  
  
  
"That's your excuse for everything!" Jareth snapped at him.  James stood up and wandered off a little way.  
  
  
"I remember your Nanny, though," said James and he smirked, "she used to beat you with a rock!"  Jareth looked at him with a scowl and James started to laugh amusedly.  Sarah sat up a little, she'd been laying down in the soft grass until now.  
  
  
"James," she scolded him gently, "that's not funny!"  
  
  
"She wasn't as bad as your Nanny," Jareth stood up now, "what was his name?"  
  
  
"You mean Scud?" asked James, looking curious now, "what was wrong with him?"  
  
  
"What was right with him?" asked Jareth, "he was a creep!"  
  
  
"He never did anything wrong," James argued again, "what are you going on about?"  Jareth met him eye to eye.  
  
  
"I was there, James!" Jareth lowered his voice, "I know what he did to you!"  James pushed him back, but Jareth stood firm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He never did anything to me that I wasn't asking for!" James bit back.  
  
  
"Damnit James!" Jareth sounded very upset, "you were a child! Children don't ask for sex! Not ever!"  James threw his hands up and turned away, storming off angrily. Sarah got to her feet, bewildered at how quickly the situation had escalated.  
  
  
"Is it true?" she asked softly, "tell me it's not true, Jareth."   Jareth stared silently after James, but the Draconian didn't return.  
  
  
"It wasn't until he was around nine or ten," Jareth spoke at last, still gazing out to where James had vanished, "Scud was his Nanny for years, ever since James was first hatched. Bastard never could keep his hands off James, that's why he spent so much time at my castle when we were little. He didn't ever want to go home."  
  
  
Sarah found it interesting that Draconians were not born, but rather hatched from eggs. However, she felt overwhelmingly saddened for the Draconian King.  
  
  
"That's terrible," she said quietly, "why did nobody stop it?"  
  
  
"Scud was executed many years ago," Jareth explained, "he got caught with someone else's child, they put him to death the very same day."  
  
  
"Poor James," Mana had tears on her cheeks.  
  
  
Sarah stood beside Jareth and looked at him, his eyes were full of pain and she took his hand into her own. He squeezed her hand briefly, but pulled away from her gently and went after James. Sarah glanced back at Mana, before slowly following Jareth along the path. Jareth came across James by a large fountain, he was staring down at his reflection absently.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Jareth spoke first, "I shouldn't have said those things."  
  
  
"Why not?" James shrugged, "it was all true, wasn't it?"  
  
  
"Yes," Jareth admitted, "but it was uncalled for."  James turned to face Jareth now.  
  
  
"You never do think before you speak," James taunted him. Sarah leaned against a tree, watching them silently. James' eyes were so full of hurt, it made her want to cry.  
  
  
"We had some good times, though," Jareth said, a little more brightly, "you and I."  
  
  
"We did," James agreed with a slight smile, "remember when you wore a bowl of spaghetti on your head?"  
  
  
"I'm pretty sure that was you," Jareth corrected him.  Sarah bit back a smile.  
  
  
"No, it was definitely you," James started to grin now, "I ought to start calling you King Spaghetti Head."  Jareth pursed his lips as James laughed.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore," Jareth spoke sharply, "it's all in the past."   James nodded, looking back down at his reflection.  
  
  
"I've had so many showers," he said softly.  Jareth approached him and embraced him from behind. James closed his eyes and Sarah got a little choked up, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Jareth said firmly, "you were always there for me, James. But I wasn't always there for you and I wish I had been."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What could you have done?" James forgave him instantly, "we were _kids_... "  
  
  
Sarah turned and walked back to where Mana sat by the garden wall, leaving them to have some privacy because she felt that she really shouldn't have heard any of that. She sat down beside Mana, staring at the grass in a daze. Jareth was showing all kinds of emotions right now, it was a side of him she had not seen before and it really struck a blow to her resolve. He was breaking her down without even realizing it, he wasn't even trying! Through his support and empathy towards James, Jareth had revealed not only a softer side to himself but a whole range of emotions that Sarah had previously refused to believe he could possess.  
  
  
"What's the deal with those two?" asked Mana.  Sarah glanced up, blinking back to the here and now.  
  
  
"They grew up together," Sarah replied, "I've never seen any two people as close as them, without actually being in love."  
  
  
"Are they in love?" Mana asked.  
  
  
"No," Sarah shook her head lightly, "theirs is a special kind of love, it's hard to explain. But no, they're not actually _in love_ with each other. Not in the way you might think."  
  
  
"It's all so confusing," Mana shrugged, "do you think you will marry Jareth?"  
  
  
"I don't believe it," Sarah replied, "I couldn't, not after what he's done. He isn't even remorseful about it at all. How could I ever marry him?"  
  
  
"Yeah," Mana agreed, "I don't blame you."  
  
  
They sat in silence for a while, just staring around at the beautiful exotic flowers of the Labyrinth.


	14. What The Heart Desires

  
Eventually, James and Jareth returned and Sarah tried not to seem overly interested. James sat between her and Mana, but Jareth kept walking back to his castle.  
  
  
"You're not going with him?" asked Mana. James smiled slightly.  
  
  
"Hmm, dreary old castle or two lovely ladies? Tough choice!" James leaned back and put his hands behind his head. Mana blushed and turned away but Sarah sat up and looked at James.  
  
  
"Can I talk to you?" she asked him. James closed his eyes.  
  
  
"If you like," he responded idly, "what about?"  
  
  
"About Jareth," Sarah spoke quietly. James opened his eyes and sat up a little, looking curiously at Sarah now.  
  
  
"What do you need to know?" asked James.  
  
  
"If he's serious," Sarah shrugged, "about everything."  
  
  
"Well," said James, "I don't know how it is with people where you come from, luv, but here? We always say exactly what we mean. There's no mixed signals in the Underground, we speak directly from the heart."  
  
  
"Sounds so much simpler," Sarah gave a sigh, "so, he really does have feelings for me?"  
  
  
"He does," replied James, "but, you know, feelings can be tricky."  
  
  
"I know what you mean," Sarah stood up, "I'm going to have a talk with Jareth."  
  
  
"That's probably a much better idea," James agreed.  
  
  
Sarah walked towards the castle, she glanced back to say goodbye to Mana but she and James were suddenly a little.... busy, so she shook her head and continued on into the castle. She found Jareth in a sort of Map Room, there were maps all over the place with what looked like old battle plans drawn up and scattered about the room.  
  
  
"Reliving the glory days?" Sarah teased him. Jareth turned his head around sharply, as if he hadn't heard her come in.  
  
  
"What can I do for you, Sarah?" asked Jareth, staring at her curiously.  
  
  
"I want you to tell me how you really feel about me," Sarah replied. Jareth looked her up and down.  
  
  
"I want you," Jareth spoke quietly.  
  
  
"Alright," Sarah took a step back from him, "so there's lust. Anything else?"  Jareth inclined his head, a little puzzled.  
  
  
"I do love you, Sarah," he admitted, "how can I prove that to you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well," Sarah leaned against the door, "if I agreed to marry you, on the sole condition that you and I never - and I mean never ever - have sex, would you still want to be with me forever?"  
  
  
Jareth looked thoughtful and Sarah smirked a little, certain that she had figured him out and knowing he would not agree to such a demand. He walked over to her and studied her eyes for a moment, then he leaned in close to her ear.  
  
  
"Yes," he whispered, then he walked by her and down the hallway. Sarah stood there, somehow unable to move or blink. He did _not_ just say that...   She then snapped out of it and turned, following him.  
  
  
"You're lying!" she called after him. He stopped abruptly, turned to her and she nearly ran right into him.  
  
  
"I don't lie!" he spoke firmly, his eyes flashing at her. Sarah lowered her gaze, easing the sudden tension between them.  
  
  
She felt his fingers brushing her hair behind her ear and slowly looked up into his face, his eyes were following his hand and she felt her face growing hot all of a sudden. He withdrew from her then and continued on his way, leaving her to think on what had just transpired between them. She stared after him until he was out of sight, letting her mind wander back to the Map Room. Jareth was not the same man she had left behind all those years ago, he was now in command of a powerful army and allied with many Kingdoms - he had it all at his fingertips, nothing was beyond his reach.  
  
  
Yet here she stood, between Jareth and his one true desire to rule the mortal realm. She felt that he could have any woman he saw, yet his heart seemed to have always belonged to her and it had not changed even when he married.


	15. Dangers Untold

  
Jareth was no longer in the castle, he had a place where he liked to go when he wanted to think in silence. There was a body of water, called Silent Lake. It was so dark that you couldn't see anything, not even just below the surface. Jareth stood staring down into the still waters, a slight ripple catching his attention as something began to surface.  
  
  
"Marina," Jareth spoke her name, as she broke the surface of the water. Her scaly skin repulsed him, though she was quite beautiful in her own way.  
  
  
"King Jareth," she smiled at him, "it has been a while."  
  
  
"What do you want?" asked Jareth, bored with her already.  
  
  
"I have given you loyalty of my underwater minions," Marina replied, "you have yet to lift the ban on swimming here."  Jareth did not look pleased.  
  
  
"Anyone who sets foot into this lake," he bit back, "are never seen again."  
  
  
"We get hungry," Marina smiled, her jagged teeth glinting in the soft light of the Deep Woods. Jareth recoiled in disgust, starting to walk away.  
  
  
"Jareth," Marina called after him, "Jareth!"  
  
  
But he was not listening. Marina scowled as she silently slipped back beneath the surface of the water, leaving no trace that she was ever there at all.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Back at the castle, Sarah returned to find her friend Mana. She was still with James in the garden, but they were now both laying in the shade of a tree and not all over each other as they were when she'd left.  
  
  
"Where's Jareth?" asked Mana.  
  
  
"I'm not sure," Sarah answered her, "I think he's avoiding me."  
  
  
"He'll be at Silent Lake then," James opened one eye, "he always goes there to think."  
  
  
"Where is that?" asked Sarah.  
  
  
"Oh, I can show you!" Mana said, standing up, "you're not allowed to swim there, but we can go and see if Jareth is around."  
  
  
"Alright," Sarah agreed, "see you later James?" James smiled.  
  
  
"Yeah," he relaxed again, "be careful."   Sarah followed Mana into the Deep Woods, hoping they'd find Jareth so she could talk with him some more.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A while later, Jareth also returned to the garden, he nudged James with his boot and the Draconian King woke up.  
  
  
"Must have fallen asleep," James said, getting to his feet.  
  
  
"Have you seen Sarah?" asked Jareth, "she is supposed to join me for lunch."   James stretched.  
  
  
"She went with Mana to Silent Lake," he replied.  
  
  
"What?!" Jareth demanded, "what for??"  
  
  
"To find you," James explained, "I did warn them to be careful."  Jareth sighed, exasperated.  
  
  
"Come on!" he urged James, "we'd better go and find them!"  James yawned, but followed Jareth as he strode back into the Deep Woods.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sarah and Mana were wandering slowly around the edge of the lake, admiring how dark and mysterious it was.  
  
  
"It's so still!" remarked Sarah, "like a mirror or something, I can't see anything but my own reflection!"  
  
  
"Don't get too close," warned Mana, "you might.. " There was a splash.  
  
  
"Fall in," Mana finished, looking into the water with an uneasy expression, "Sarah?"  
  
  
Sarah had leaned down too close to the water, but she hadn't fallen in. Something had pulled her in and now she felt stunned by the icy cold waters that enveloped her. She was so cold that her body was instantly numb, it stole away her breath and she couldn't even struggle.  Jareth appeared a moment later, he only had to look at Mana's face to know what had happened.  
  
  
"Marina!" he shouted, "let her go!"  But the underwater she-creature did not respond.  
  
  
"Marina!" Jareth shouted, furious. James soon turned up and he took off his shirt at once, then he jumped into the water and disappeared as well.  
  
  
"James!" Jareth called down into the water.  
  
  
Sarah felt strong, warm arms around her suddenly and the water began to heat up. James increased his body temperature, deterring the scaly creatures while he hauled Sarah out of the lake. He dragged her away from the edge, keeping his hot body close to hers. Sarah began to shiver violently, coughing up water. Jareth glared down into the water and held out his hands towards it.  Marina suddenly flew up out of the water, hanging above the lake in mid-air. She was scaly, with webbed fingers and toes. She had ears that looked like fins and she was completely nude. She kicked out, but was helpless.  
  
  
"I warned you!" Jareth growled. Marina let out an ear splitting scream, then she vanished with a flick of Jareth's wrist.  
  
  
"Where'd she go?" asked Mana, terrified.  
  
  
"The dungeon," Jareth answered her. James glanced up with a curious frown.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But... she'll die," James told him.  
  
  
"So?" Jareth responded coldly. James fell silent.  Sarah slowly stood up, she was wet and cold but James had certainly helped a great deal.  
  
  
"Sarah," Jareth approached them, "it's time to get you back to the castle."  
  
  
She did not protest, Jareth soon got her back to the castle within a moment and he led her into a bathroom. Sarah shivered as she watched as he ran a hot shower for her, then he turned around and slowly began to undress her. Sarah made no effort to push him away, her gaze meeting with his as her wet clothes sloshed to the floor. He took her hand, gently guiding her into the hot shower stream and she began to feel instantly warmer. Still bewildered and in shock, Sarah leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
  
Jareth stood watching her in silence, his gaze darkening in appreciation at her slender, naked form as the water ran down and caressed her alluring body.  
  
  



	16. Mutual Attraction

Sarah turned off the water when she was feeling more normal again, she bashfully accepted a towel from Jareth and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her body, aware that it clung to her still damp body snugly and revealed all of her curves. Her eyes were slightly lowered, her hair still wet and her cheeks aflame.  
  
  
"Sarah," Jareth breathed, his eyes intently upon her figure, "what you do to me... "   Sarah bit her lower lip, daring to look at his eyes as they glittered and darkened yet again.  
  
  
"I'll need some clothes," she prompted the transfixed King.  
  
  
"Of course," he slowly turned his face away from her, "come along."  
  
  
Jareth walked swiftly, leading Sarah to a beautiful room. She walked inside, opening up the closet to choose a garment to put on. Jareth knew he could not touch her, _shouldn't_ touch her but when she leaned over and the curve of her ass was visible to him; he wasn't certain that he could hold it together. He grew uncomfortable as his erection became more pronounced, he placed his hands clasped together in front of it and hoped it wouldn't be too obvious to her. However, Jareth's package was never discreet to begin with so he was not successful and when Sarah glanced at him; she blushed and averted her stare back to the clothes in the wardrobe.  
  
  
Her thoughts got derailed and she couldn't help but take a second glimpse of him, unable to stop a small smile from forming upon her lips. She was flattered, naturally but she had to remind herself of who he was and what he'd done. It wasn't easy, Jareth had killer legs and thighs as well so she kept her focus on getting herself dressed. She found her body growing hot as he approached her, she had pulled out something pretty yet practical. Jareth slowly removed her towel, tossing it away and admiring her as she stood before him. She began to dress herself while he watched, sometimes his hands would come forward and help her with buttons or laces and then he would step back again. Sarah found herself admiring his self control, she knew how he felt just now and it couldn't be easy for him to be in the same room as her.  
  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly, looking up into his eyes once she was fully clothed.  
  
  
Jareth took her wrist and gently pulled her up against him, her eyes grew wide and her lips parted with anticipation but he did not kiss her. Sarah felt him slowly ease away from her, watching him breathlessly as he walked out of the room. She felt her heart beating, thundering in her chest.  
  
  
" _What the hell?_ " she whispered to herself, for she found that she desired to be intimate with him in that heated moment and it worried her.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jareth walked along the hallway towards his throne room, when something made him pause. Flitter was cleaning the walls in one of the many bathrooms, so he leaned in the doorway and watched her for a moment. She startled when she noticed him, then she got a little closer and sized him up.  
  
  
"Shall I service you, my King?" Flitter asked him boldly, gesturing to Jareth's crotch and licking her lips.  Jareth touched her cheek lightly.  
  
  
"You're cute," he told her shortly, "but, no. Thank you... "  
  
  
He smiled slightly and left, Flitter let her shoulders droop and then returned to her cleaning duties. He might have liked to have said yes, but she was far too low on the list for him to consider it and still be able to hold his head up high afterwards. Jareth got himself a drink of cold water, sat upon his throne and let it rest carefully in his lap.  
  



	17. I Can Be Cruel

Sarah began to wander along the hallways, she found herself at a wooden door with a small window carved into it but the window had bars in it. Was this the dungeon she had been warned about?  Sarah opened the door and gazed around inside, blinking in the near total darkness. The door creaked and groaned, clearly nobody frequented this area. She heard a sort of gasping sound, like labored breathing and she ventured in closer to the cells that lined the walls. Trying to ignore the stench of dead fish, as well as the skulls and other various bones littering the other cells; Sarah approached one that contained somebody living within it.  
  
  
"Are you Marina?" asked Sarah, vaguely recalling the incident from earlier. Marina opened her eyes, her breath wheezed painfully as her chest rose and fell in desperate attempts to continue taking in air.  
  
  
"See the truth of your precious King," Marina's voice sounded dry and cracked, "he would forget me and leave me here to rot."  
  
  
"No," Sarah shook her head briefly, "I'm sure he means to come and see you."  
  
  
"For what?" Marina asked, weakening rapidly.  
  
  
"Warn you and let you go," Sarah replied, though her confidence wavered somewhat. Marina sneered at her.  
  
  
"Shows what you know," she hissed, suddenly coughing dryly. Sarah watched her body contort in a violent manner, her skin was dried out and cracked; flaking off as she moved.  
  
  
"Help me!" Marina managed to groan. Sarah could tell she was in agony, shackled with her hands over her head. She was dying, very slowly.  
  
  
"I'll talk to Jareth," Sarah assured her, "maybe he just forgot."  
  
  
Sarah quickly exited the dungeon, making her way back up to find Jareth. She found him in the throne room, so she hurried over to him.  
  
  
"Jareth," she spoke quickly, "it's Marina."  Jareth looked up at her casually, lifting a brow and was clearly not in a hurry.  
  
  
"What of her?" he asked calmly.  
  
  
"She needs to get back to the water," Sarah informed him, "she's slowly drying out, it's cruel! You can't just leave her down there to die so slowly!"  
  
  
Jareth sighed and set down his water, then he stood up and touched his palm gently to the side of her face.  
  
  
"Alright," he spoke softly, "I'll take care of it."  
  
  
Sarah smiled at him a little, filled with sudden relief. She knew he wouldn't just let Marina suffer like that.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Marina looked up as Jareth entered the dungeon, though she was wary at his approach.  
  
  
"You defied me," he spoke to her evenly.  Marina smiled, baring her teeth at him.  
  
  
"I'd do it again," she spoke dryly. Jareth walked over to her and unshackled her, he knelt down and looked her over slowly.  
  
  
"I won't let you suffer this way," Jareth told her calmly, "it bothers Sarah to see you like that."  
  
  
"Much obliged, I'm sure," croaked Marina. Jareth smirked and they were suddenly outside, in the burning heat of the midday sun.  
  
  
Marina was hung by her wrists from a wooden post, exposed naked for all to see. She was instantly jeered at by leering passers by, but Jareth simply walked away and left them to it. Marina's skin began to burn horribly, now cooking slowly and suffering a much worse fate than before.  
  
  
"Damn you, Jareth!" she screamed, writhing in torture, " _damn you!_ "  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sarah looked around as Jareth returned and she smiled.  
  
  
"That was fast," she remarked, "Jareth, can we talk? About us?"  
  
  
"Sarah my Labyrinth is littered with bodies," Jareth replied, sounding tired, "it is stained with blood and thus there is much work to be done. The Draconians can only eat so much in a day, after they're done, I will send for the Cleaners."  Sarah shuddered at the mention of the Cleaners, but to think that the bodies would be eaten made her feel physically ill.  
  
  
"I think I will stay inside for a while," she said thoughtfully, "I really don't need to see that."  
  
  
"A wise decision," Jareth watched her come closer to him.  
  
  
"I'm finding myself strangely drawn to you, Jareth," Sarah admitted.  
  
  
"Sarah," Jareth touched her hair softly, stroking it as she closed her eyes, "do you mean it?"  She looked at him now and his eyes searched hers.  
  
  
"That woman in the dungeon," Sarah replied quietly, "you showed her such mercy just now, I really respect that."  She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, hesitantly. Jareth kissed her softly, feeling her relax into his embrace as his arms came around her in a tight embrace.  
  
  
"Then be my love," Jareth spoke with a tone full of desire and lust, "let me _take_ you... "  Sarah reluctantly pulled away.  
  
  
"Not until I hear you say that you are sorry," Sarah told him.  
  
  
"Sorry?" Jareth got confused now, "for what?"   Sarah stared at him in disbelief.  
  
  
"Jareth, you murdered my _best friend!_ " she reminded him, quite upset that he'd forgotten so quickly, "you've killed people and you're just not sorry at all!"  Jareth looked at Sarah in a way that made her realize that he would never apologize for what he had done, for he did not seem to know how she felt. No matter what she'd said or done, she just couldn't make him understand.  
  
  
"Oh, Jareth," her tone was sad now, "at least try?"  Jareth took her hands into his own, drawing her close to him once more.  
  
  
"I care for you deeply, Sarah," he told her firmly, gazing into her eyes and further weakening her defenses, "give me time."  She smiled at him, her eyes shining with tears of relief and joy. _He was going to try..._  
  
  
"That's all I ask," she whispered happily. He pulled her into a loving embrace, his stare hardening as she hugged him tightly and he smiled darkly over her shoulder...


	18. Valentine Evening

  
Later that evening, Jareth took Sarah outside. He walked with her up a gentle incline, to the top of the small rise. She smiled in surprise when she saw a blanket upon the ground, a basket beside it and some wine being chilled in a wooden bucket full of ice nearby. She made herself comfortable down on the blanket, while Jareth offered her a glass of wine and sat down beside her. They drank silently for a few moments, then he lay on his side; propped up on one elbow. Sarah leaned into him and his free arm draped over her as they stared up at the first stars to appear in the slowly fading twilight, she sipped her wine and sighed contentedly.  
  
  
"Do you have dreams, Jareth?" Sarah broke the perfect stillness of the moment.  
  
  
"I have goals," came his response, then he gave her a suggestive smile, "desires... "  Sarah blushed and grinned at him.  
  
  
"I meant do you dream?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Sometimes," Jareth replied vaguely.  
  
  
"What do you dream of?" Sarah wondered, gazing up into the sky to listen quietly.  
  
  
"Various things," Jareth answered her, "the past, strings of nonsensical events, _you_... "   He said this last word into her ear and Sarah shivered lightly at his closeness.  
  
  
"You dream about me?" she asked softly.  
  
  
"Oh yes," Jareth looked a little amused now, "would you like to hear one?"  
  
  
"Will I blush?" Sarah asked him, half jokingly.  
  
  
"I think so, yes," Jareth admitted.  
  
  
" _I'd_ like to hear that one," James approached them now, with Mana following him.  
  
  
"You _would_ ," Jareth sat up and Sarah shifted closer to him.  
  
  
"That steamy, is it?" James lifted a brow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want, James?" asked Jareth.  
  
  
"Mana and I are going to head back to my place for a bit of... " James began and Mana elbowed him gently, "um, well.. um.."   Mana's face was turning bright red.  
  
  
"James," said Jareth, almost scoldingly, "you can do better than her... "  
  
  
"Are you offering?" James teased him.  
  
  
"Jareth!" Sarah sat up, "that was really mean!"  
  
  
"It's okay," Mana spoke softly.  
  
  
"No, it's really not!" Sarah was outraged, "how could you say such a thing?"  Jareth looked at her questioningly, he had only spoken the truth and he couldn't understand why she was so upset over it.  
  
  
"I'll send you some more clean up crew," James ignored the situation, "most of them have gone home with full bellies by now, but there's still quite a few back at the castle who haven't eaten in a few days." Sarah looked at James now.  
  
  
"Are you just going to let him talk about her that way?" she demanded. James was silent and Mana took his hand, pulling him away.  
  
  
"Night!" James avoided the question and they soon vanished into the darkness. Sarah turned back to Jareth, he was gazing at her mutely and she wished so very hard that he would stop behaving like such a ... a _King_. She lowered her gaze from his, what was she thinking? He _was_ a King.  
  
  
"Can we try again?" Jareth asked her. Sarah nodded and they lay back down in each other's embrace once more. They spent more than an hour out there, talking quietly and eating the food in the basket. Sarah felt a little dizzy from the wine but she was happy. She hadn't been this happy in a long time, it amazed her how easily Jareth could make her forget her woes.  
  
  
She leaned back as he lowered his lips to her neck, planting languid, open mouthed kisses along it softly. Sarah closed her eyes, sighing quietly and he ran his hand up over her stomach. She arched slightly as he slid his hand onto her breast, squeezing it gently and uttering a soft moan of heated desire against her skin. Sarah turned her face up towards the sky, as Jareth continued his explicit attack on her body. His hand left her breast, trailed firmly back down over her stomach and down to her thigh. She gasped softly as he trailed it back up under her skirt, his fingers firmly gliding along her inner thigh to stroke her softly through her panties.  
  
  
"Oohh," Sarah moaned, encouraging Jareth to stroke her more firmly and she was instantly soaking through her underwear. She felt him smile against her neck, as she parted her legs and his fingertips became quite moist. Jareth ran his tongue up from her shoulder to her ear, then he softly breathed into it and she shivered with desire.  
  
  
"Sarah," his breathy voice turned her on. She responded to his unasked question with a moan, allowing herself to be lowered down onto her back. Jareth leaned over her, kissing her neck and pulling down her panties. She felt his long fingers now slicking along her wet folds, quickly locating her sensitive nub and gently stroking it. Sarah whimpered softly, her hips thrusting into his hand.  
  
  
"Jareth!" she gasped softly, as he purred into her ear and curled his fingers deep into her. Sarah moaned and arched her back, Jareth's lips now capturing hers as they opened and she immediately tasted his soft tongue stroking against hers.  
  
  
  
  
Jareth grew aroused at her submissive moans, the way her body yielded so easily to his touch and the taste of wine residue in her mouth. His kiss was magical, she felt a kind of electricity course through her and it seemed to be coming from their connected mouths. Sarah felt his fingers moving deep inside of her, slowly pulling out only to plunge deeply into her again; his thumb stroking her clit firmly all the while. She felt helpless, heated and out of control yet she found that she really didn't mind at the moment.  
  
  
Content to let Jareth have his way with her, Sarah broke the kiss to turn her face away and moan loudly with another arch of her back. Her fingers clawed at the grass, dirt getting under her nails while her other hand quickly worked to set her breasts free. The moment they were exposed, she felt Jareth's mouth upon them. His tongue teased each of her nipples, circling them sensuously while his free hand squeezed each of her breasts. She whined as his teeth nibbled at her sensitive points, pulling them until she whined and letting them go; only to ease the gentle pain with an erotic suck of her breasts. His tongue was soft yet firm, Sarah writhed and arched with an open mouth; her moans of ecstasy desperate and unbridled. Her eyes rolled shut as she felt his wet fingers thrusting into her, fucking her hard and fast.  
  
  
Sarah began to moan louder, her breath coming out in short, quick bursts as her body started to quake and tense up. Jareth leaned in close to her ear, uttering a breathy moan into it and Sarah suddenly convulsed into a violent orgasm. She felt like her body was possessed! Her back arched, she screamed several times and her inner walls pulsed around his fingers. His thumb continued to tease her now slick, oversensitive nub, causing her to jolt every so often as she slowly came down. Sarah was gasping for breath, never had she ever came so hard in her entire life! Her breasts were rising and falling with her rapid breathing, Jareth leaned down and teased his tongue into her mouth; seducing her into another deep kiss. Sarah became slowly aware that she was now laying there, completely naked and exposed except for Jareth's body covering hers. He drew back to gaze heatedly into her half closed eyes, she smiled sedately up at him.  
  
  
"Mmm," she closed her eyes briefly, " _perfect_... "  Jareth kissed her lips once, twice and then trailed more kisses down her throat to her shoulder.  
  
  
"Oh baby," Sarah moaned, her body already hot for him again.


	19. The Babe With The Power

Sarah became hazily aware that they had somehow moved to a bed, they were in the castle now and it had begun to rain outside. She closed her eyes, coming down from the most powerful orgasm of her life and enjoyed the feeling of Jareth's kisses at random places upon her body. She swooned and moaned, feeling his warm flesh against her own and realizing that he was no longer clothed. His lips returned to hers, drawing her back into another sensual kiss while she caught her breath. Sarah half turned, her hand running along his ribs to his chest and rested it there. His heart was beating steadily, though a little fast and she knew it was for her.  
  
  
Gently, yet firmly - Jareth slid his hand down to her thighs and pushed them apart. Sarah moaned in anticipation, but was she ready for this? Jareth cupped her leg, just behind her knee and pulled it upwards slightly to hook around his waist. Sarah gasped into the kiss and drew back, as the head of his sizeable cock nudged at her soaking entrance. With an uncertain glance downwards, she blushed and worried it might not go in. Gazing into his eyes, she bit her bottom lip and felt him enter her slowly. He watched as her eyes closed, her head lightly thrown back and her lips parted.  
  
  
A glean of perspiration glittered all over her body, as he began to gently thrust his hips and claim her throat with soft, open mouthed kisses. The feeling of his lips and his tongue on her neck was amazing, the way he was thrusting into her felt so incredible. Sarah couldn't help but moan loudly, he seemed to know exactly what she wanted. Jareth ran his tongue up along her throat, kissed her parted lips and tasted her tongue in his mouth as she responded hungrily. Sarah loved the way he kissed her, it felt so magical and full of emotion. Not too long ago she had confessed her hatred for him, now she felt that she could love nobody more than he. Jareth thrust his hips a little harder and Sarah began to match his movements with her own. His mouth pulled away from hers, then she felt him lightly bite down onto her shoulder with a lust filled moan and she cried out with a gasp.  
  
  
It was a bit of a shock but it didn't hurt, so she had no reason to push him away and Jareth started to breath a little heavier. He knew she was going to come, her inner muscles were already twitching and caressing his cock as it just fit snugly within her. Sarah started to gasp and pant, as Jareth grasped her hips and pushed her onto her front. He drew her hips upwards, thrusting into her with moans and soft grunts. His eyes closed with the feeling of her completely in his power, she was unable to resist him and as she began to cry out in a high pitched moan; Jareth's eyes snapped open to stare down at her. He flipped her over, still thrusting hard into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
  
She watched him lean down and suddenly he pulled her wrists to pin them over her head, her eyes wide and rolling shut as he thrust deeper into her than before. His eyes grew dark as he watched her expression go from surprised, to more aroused and then she slowly began to lose all control of herself. She started to writhe, her lips parted as she panted and moaned. Jareth felt her inner walls squeezing and clamping tightly around his cock, his eyes closed briefly in a moment of weakness. Sarah heard him moan, it was an uncontrolled sound that made her whimper an almost pleading sound. Jareth's eyes opened once more, sliding one hand down along her arm but keeping her wrists pinned above her head with his other hand.  
  
  
He cupped and squeezed her breast, pinched and rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb. Sarah threw back her head and arched into his touch, calling out his name with a gasped breath. He gazed at her heatedly, trailing his hand down over her stomach as he continued to fuck her and Sarah whined as she knew what he was going to do next. She felt it moments later, his moist fingertips against her sensitive clit and she shuddered; now bucking her hips uncontrollably.  
  
  
"Ah!" Jareth was taken by surprise at how hard she was able to squeeze herself around his cock, his eyes fluttered but did not close. He watched her face as she started to convulse again, her body no longer in her control as her mind suddenly went blank. Jareth's breaths were coming out in ragged bursts, his intense gaze upon her writhing body as she screamed out for all to hear. As her body trembled into submission, Jareth lowered his head, closed his eyes and grit his teeth. Then, as her inner walls pulsed and squeezed around his throbbing cock; Jareth threw back his head and arched his back as he lost himself within her.  
  
  
Sarah felt that he was buried into her, right in as far as he could possibly thrust. The feeling of his hot, exploding streams of love inside her made Sarah moan loudly. Her inner muscles twitched, stroking and clamping his cock until it could offer her nothing more. Sarah's body felt weak, his cries of orgasm had surprised and enthralled her. She wanted, no she _needed_ , to hear them again and soon. She gazed up at him sedately, as he lowered his head and looked into her eyes once more. He was breathing heavily, she could see his chest almost heaving and she smiled at him.  
  
  
Jareth noted the lazy smile of satisfaction upon Sarah's lips, claiming total victory over her by thrusting into her once or twice more just to let her know who was in control here. Sarah did not protest, moaning each time he thrust and then she felt him cover her body with his own. She kissed him, their eyes closing and tongues meeting in a slow kiss. Sarah's head was swimming, she felt dazed and stunned. Jareth slowly slid his cock out of her, his breathing becoming less labored and his mind coming back into focus. He had not expected to come so hard, she did things to him that he had never quite expected and it unnerved him somewhat. The plan was to make her fall in love with him and perhaps he had just succeeded but... He had fallen so much harder for her now, it was a dangerous game. A game he had every intention of winning, he just had to step up his efforts a little more.  
  
  
As they embraced and relaxed, the storm outside raged on furiously but just before dawn it had blown itself out.


	20. Falling In Love

In the darkest hour before the dawn, Jareth woke and shifted away from Sarah, who was still sound asleep. He got out of bed, instantly clothed as he moved towards the window and gazed outside. Beads of water clung to every surface, his brow furrowed lightly as he suddenly vanished.

 

*

 

Marina was still hanging by the wooden post where Jareth had left her to burn, but somehow she had managed to survive and the rain of last night's storm had served to revive her somewhat. Her eyes opened and she looked around, the pain was unbearable and she wished she'd died yesterday. Her gaze fell upon the Goblin King's boots as he suddenly appeared in front of her, but she was too exhausted to rage or lash out at him.  
  
  
"What do you want?" she rasped, her voice dry and her throat feeling like sandpaper when she swallowed.  
  
  
"You defy me even now," Jareth spoke in a warning tone, but what more could he possibly do to her?  
  
  
"You've had your sport," Marina wheezed painfully, "let me go.... "  
  
  
"I don't think so," Jareth tilted his head, trailing his gaze down her blackened body, "you tried to murder someone I care for quite deeply."  Marina managed a smirk, she coughed and charred dust exploded from her mouth.  
  
  
"You care for naught but yourself," she spoke slowly, her voice crackling like dry twigs, "you do not really love her, she simply fascinates you because she does not fall at your feet like most other women do."  Jareth glared angrily at her.  
  
  
"You know _nothing_ about how I feel," he chided her.  
  
  
"Oh, but I do," Marina lifted her head weakly to look at his eyes now, "you only want her because she does not want you."  
  
  
"Enough!" Jareth raised his voice, as the first hint of dawn began to peek over the horizon.  Marina's head drooped again, unable to hold it up any longer.  
  
  
"Please, your Majesty, I implore you!" she tried desperately, "I am pleading you for my life, I am begging you to show some mercy!"  Jareth lifted his brow.  
  
  
"You _dare_ to speak to me about _mercy?_ " he demanded, a look of scorn crossing his features as the sun began to climb higher. Marina saw his boots turn away from her and Jareth heard the horrible wail as her body was once again bathed in the heat of the sun.  
  
  
"Try to die _properly_ this time!" he grumbled and turned to gaze back at her. Marina was too weak to thrash, her body grew blacker and blacker as she wailed and screamed. Some parts of her began to crumble into dust, her hair caught fire and her screams became more desperate. Marina wailed Jareth's name, her screaming now unbridled and animalistic. Jareth simply watched her calmly, his expression unreadable and his body relaxed. After a while, Marina's screams became low moans. Her breaths were hollow and wheezing sounds could be heard as she struggled to take them in, how she was still alive baffled the Goblin King but he made no move to help her down.  
  
  
Instead, he turned away and vanished to leave Marina in her suffering state until she died of exposure. He never did return to her, but Marina didn't die for several hours more. Her body was badly burnt, her jaw wide open and her eyes just gone. The lower half of her body was charred dust, while the upper half was burnt to cinders and still hanging from the post.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sarah woke slowly, her head was spinning slightly and she felt a little queasy. She groaned and managed to sit up a little, blinking in the sunlit room and rubbing her eyes to wake up some more. She pulled back the covers and gasped, quickly covering her naked self again as the memories of last night came flooding back.  
  
  
"Oh no," she closed her eyes, "what was I _thinking?_ "  She opened her eyes, climbed quickly out of bed and walked over to where her clothes were folded neatly by the window. As she reached out for them, she felt Jareth's arms come around her from behind, his body pressing against hers as his head lowered. She relaxed into his embrace, his lips on her bare shoulder planting soft kisses up to her neck.  
  
  
"Good morning," he breathed into her ear. Sarah closed her eyes and shivered pleasurably, suddenly she remembered just exactly what she was thinking last night...  
  
  
"Jareth," she whispered.  
  
  
His name on her lips did something to him, he kissed her neck more passionately and she turned towards him. He captured her mouth with his own, their tongues soon massaging one another as the kiss deepened. As they slowly drew back, Sarah found herself clothed and she was grateful, but she felt that she'd lost all resolve now. He was gazing at her so lovingly, she wasn't sure just how she felt about this.  
  
  
"Jareth, I'm afraid," she whispered softly, openly admitting her feelings to him.  His expression of concern gave her some relief.  
  
  
"What is there to be afraid of, Sarah?" he asked her.  She touched his face softly with her fingertips.  
  
  
"I'm in love with you," she spoke quietly, "and it scares me."  Jareth looked confused but she couldn't explain it.  
  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" he asked her.  
  
  
"No," Sarah gently pulled away from him, "I'm afraid of myself."  
  
  
She walked to the bed and sat down upon it, her brow furrowed with thought.  Jareth watched her silently, not quite understanding what she meant by this. Sarah looked up at Jareth, thankful for his silence in this moment. It was so much easier to hate him, because there were a lot of valid reasons for it lately but just now? She had fallen in love with him so quickly, it felt like deep in the back of her mind she had been in love with him all along and had simply refused to believe in it. Her gaze lifted to meet with Jareth's, he was looking at her in much the same way he had when they danced together in the ballroom so many years ago.

 

  
  
  
She slowly got up and went to him, allowing herself to relax into his warm embrace once more. She sighed and closed her eyes, it felt so right but it was so wrong and yet... there was nowhere else she would rather be in that moment. There was a knock at the bedroom door, shattering the moment. Jareth looked towards the door as it burst open and James walked inside, uninvited and seemingly not bothered by the snub.  
  
  
"It's really hot out," James told them, "perfect evening for a cook out tonight, eh? Wanna come?"  Sarah gently withdrew from Jareth.  
  
  
"Are you having a party, James?" she asked him curiously.

 

  
  
  
"Sort of," James shrugged, "so, you guys in or what?"  
  
  
"Or what?" Jareth lifted a brow.  
  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," grinned James, suddenly excited, "I'll see you two later, come around when the sun's just about gone." He turned and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
"I wonder where Mana is?" Sarah turned back to Jareth, who was not looking very happy. She smiled at him, touching his arm lightly.  
  
  
"It'll be fun," she encouraged him, "please say we'll go, I've never been to a Draconian party before."  
  
  
Jareth looked at her and relaxed his stance.  
  
  
"Lucky you," he grumbled and Sarah hugged him, because she knew he'd take her there even if he didn't really care for it. Jareth wasn't too fussed about whether he did go or not, but if Sarah was keen then he was more than willing to go along with her wishes.  
  
  
The harder she fell for him, the more control he gained over her.


	21. Something In The Air

Sarah enjoyed a quiet morning with Jareth, breakfast was pleasant and the conversation topics were light hearted for the most part. A little after lunch, which was absolutely delicious; Jareth invited Sarah to ride with him. He led her out to the stables, after they had changed into more suitable clothing and Sarah's eyes lit up when she walked in. Of course, there were a number of beautiful horses and each one of them she adored but her eyes just could not leave the unicorns towards the back. Jareth stood at a distance while Sarah approached them, holding out her hand for them to smell and nuzzle. He watched her as her entire face lit up, her smile and the sparkle in her eyes made him absently bite his bottom lip.  
  
  
The sound of her light laughter as the unicorns started to nuzzle her face and nibble her hair made Jareth smile slightly, his head tilted while he observed her. After a moment or two, he approached and the unicorns snorted and backed away uneasily.  
  
  
"They're so beautiful!" Sarah turned to look at Jareth happily, "and so soft!"  
  
  
Jareth smiled at her and held out his hand, two horses were led out for them and Sarah accepted Jareth's offered hand. He walked her over to a gorgeous chestnut mare with black mane and tail, then he helped her up into the saddle. Jareth then went to his own horse, a black and white patched stallion and he easily got into the saddle alone. He nudged the horse with his heels and it began to walk, Sarah's horse soon followed and they rode side by side out of the stables. As they walked along, Sarah felt the wind blowing through her hair and the sun warming her face. She looked around at Jareth's Kingdom and marveled at things she'd previously missed.  
  
  
Jareth looked at her from time to time, but was careful not to let her catch him staring. He showed her places that Sarah had never seen before, including a tavern but they did not stop and go inside. Sarah nudged her horse a little and it sped up, then she reached over so that she and Jareth held hands while they rode alongside one another. He looked down at their hands, then at her and Sarah blushed shyly. Jareth felt his heart beat faster, as her gaze averted and she bit her lower lip. They rode for much of the afternoon, each enjoying the other's company without distraction or thoughts of the last few days. They came to a pause at the foot of a steep drop, there were sharp, jagged rocks down below but the view from here was astounding. Just how far had they gone?  
  
  
Before them was a massive ocean, the waves were calm on such a sunny day and Sarah could see all sorts of marine life. Not all of them were familiar, but she did see a mermaid sunning herself on a jutting, flat rock and a kind of dragon-like head poked out of the water briefly before vanishing again into the waves.  
  
  
"I feel so small," Sarah breathed softly, her eyes darting around as she tried to take it all in at once. Jareth was not looking around at all, his gaze was simply focused upon Sarah and he found a kind of delight in her reaction. Sarah looked around at him and she caught him staring at her, Jareth averted his gaze but Sarah leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. Jareth returned his gaze to her and Sarah smiled at him, enjoying his awkward smile back at her.  
  
  
"It's getting dark," Sarah noticed, as the creatures of the sea began to slip away, "we should head back."  
  
  
Jareth lingered for a moment more, they were still holding hands and to turn around they would have to let go. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, then she let it go and turned her horse around. Jareth sighed and soon followed her lead, but he was not keen on the fact that they would soon be heading off to James' party. He would much rather spend a quiet evening alone with Sarah, enticing her deeper into his world to the point where she could find no escape. Little did he know it, but he was already doing this because Sarah really loved his company and the ride was just so peacefully perfect.  
  
  
They put the horses back into the stables, Jareth put his arm around Sarah's midsection and she snaked hers around his. They walked inside to get ready, for riding pants were not much fun to go to a party in. Sarah went into one room, while Jareth walked into another. She found a pretty dress that seemed fitting for a casual sort of evening, but it was still nice enough to be considered formal if that was the case. She exited the room and her breath caught in her throat, as she saw Jareth waiting for her. He was so handsome...  
  
  
Jareth also found that he was taken aback by how beautiful Sarah looked tonight, neither of them were able to speak in that moment. Sarah walked closer to Jareth, linked arms with him and smiled. Jareth leaned in and kissed her soft lips, then they turned and were suddenly at the Draconian castle. The smell of cooked meat was everywhere, which was good because it overpowered the acrid, burning smell of the volcano and the molten lava moat that surrounded the castle. There were all sorts of people here, all manner of creatures and hybrids alike. Jareth wasn't comfortable with hybrids, but he showed a tolerance when they were friends of James.  
  
  
Some Draconians were keeping the fires going, the meat on spits that were turned from time to time looked strangely like body parts. Sarah grimaced but James soon came over and blocked her view.  
  
  
"Hallo you two," James smiled at them brightly, "come on over, we've been waiting!"  He led the way through the crowds, there was music coming from somewhere and the smell of food was making Sarah's stomach grumble. James led them to where the food was, several long tables with plates and goblets were placed together and full of wonderful smelling things to eat. People were browsing the tables, plates in hand and looking over the food that was on offer.  
  
  
"There's so much!" Sarah was surprised, "where'd it all come from?"  James looked a little guilty.  
  
  
"We had a bit of a stockpile just recently," he replied, "and since there's no ice around here, we've had to cook it all up, so I decided to make it a special occasion."  
  
  
"Oh?" Jareth was interested now, "what kind of special occasion?"  James smiled at Jareth, his attitude quite flirty as always and Sarah giggled at him amusedly.  
  
  
"To the end of the war," James lifted a goblet high into the air. Everyone around him copied him, their voices loud and enthusiastic.  
  
  
"You mean?" Jareth asked him.  
  
  
"Yup," James nodded, "every last one."  
  
  
Jareth looked impressed but Sarah was silently thinking about just what _wasn't_ being said here. She wandered over to the fires, looking at the pieces of meat that were being cooked. Her eyes drifted over to a wall, where she casually strolled and peered behind it curiously. She saw a pile of things that looked like clothes, personal belongings and other various items. She gasped as a hand lay upon her shoulder, turning her sharply around.

 

  
  
  
"You shouldn't wander off," Jareth told her quietly, leading her away as she thought she heard someone softly call out for help. She glanced back over her shoulder, there was another corner to go around but Jareth was rather insistent that she stay away from that location. James had already told Jareth what lay beyond that second wall, it was the food preparation area and not a sight for easily upset stomachs. Some of the rebels were still alive in cages, while the others lay dead in a pile to be prepared for the fires. Their clothes would be removed, their pockets emptied and their limbs hacked off.  
  
  
Jareth knew that if Sarah saw this, he would lose what hold he'd managed to gain over her and that simply would not do.

 


	22. Of Love and Lies

Sarah saw Mana and headed over to her, because she was with some other winged people and she was curious to get to know more about them. They each had wings, some were transparent while others were more like butterfly wings, or feathery like a bird's. Jareth looked around, keeping an eye on Sarah and James sidled up close to him.  
  
  
"I really love those heels," James said quietly, looking down at Jareth's boots. Jareth smiled slightly, but did not turn to look at James.  
  
  
"You _would_ notice them," he spoke sharply but James was not being fooled. Jareth always had been a bit of a glamour puss.  Jareth felt James' arm snake around his waist, causing him to now look at James with a lifted brow.  
  
  
"Here?" Jareth hissed.  James grinned and shrugged, gesturing around.  
  
  
"Everyone's drunk by now," he said softly, "who is going to notice?"  Jareth furrowed his brow, not convinced.  James suddenly tilted his head, looking at Jareth's eyes carefully.  
  
  
"Have you got extra make-up on?" James asked him, lifting a brow, "are you trying to impress Sarah?"  
  
  
"Of course I'm not!" Jareth replied stiffly. James chuckled.  
  
  
"You're _blushing_ ," James teased him, "if you ask me, I think it's sexy."  
  
  
"Well I didn't ask you," Jareth turned his gaze back to where Sarah stood, she was chatting happily with some new friends. James pressed himself closer into Jareth.  
  
  
"Jareth," he coaxed, "come on... your lips are super sparkly tonight... "  Jareth slowly looked at him and James dared to kiss him softly, just once - on the mouth. He drew back and Jareth licked his lips, James lowered his gaze and felt bad.

 

  
  
  
"Sorry," James apologized.  Jareth touched James' face gently, stroking his cheek a few times with his fingertips. He leaned in then and kissed James more firmly on the mouth, stepping forwards so that they could make out without being noticeable.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sarah was quite happy to have met some new people, they were so interesting and she had already been invited to several different parties.  
  
  
"So what's your deal, Sarah?" asked Mana, "why are you here with Jareth?"  
  
  
"Well," Sarah smiled bashfully, "actually, I think I'm in love."  Mana looked shocked, as did everyone else.  
  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Flame, a woman with wings that resembled flames, "the guy's a murderer!"  Some murmurs of agreement among the others made Sarah's smile fade quickly.  
  
  
"Well, that's just... You don't know him the way I do," Sarah tried to defend him.  
  
  
"We don't want to know," said Mana, "you yourself said you could never fall in love with him. I looked up to you, Sarah and I've told everybody about you!"  
  
  
"What a let down," Flame rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"Aw don't be so harsh you guys," Flicker piped up, she was a woman whose wings lit up from time to time in different colors as her mood changed, "Jareth's a hottie, you can't ignore that!"  More murmurs of agreement.  
  
  
"Thanks, Flicker," Sarah spoke, still offended by the sudden attack.  
  
  
"That's alright," said Flicker, smiling as her wings lit up bright pink.  
  
  
"Hey Sarah," a winged guy ventured closer, "does he stuff socks down there or what?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
  
"Shut up Timber," Mana snapped at him.  
  
  
"Timber's got the hots for Jareth, too," Flicker giggled.  
  
  
"Well, why not?" asked Timber, folding his arms and raising a brow.  
  
  
"Anyway," said Flicker, "Jareth is in love with Sarah, you've got more of a chance flirting with James."  
  
  
"Whatever," shrugged Timber, wandering away again.  
  
  
"What's with him?" asked Sarah.  
  
  
"Jealous," shrugged Flame.  
  
  
"Does he really put socks in his pants?" asked Mana.  
  
  
"No!" Sarah replied, getting annoyed.  They all gasped and put their hands over their mouths and Sarah realized what she'd admitted.  
  
  
"You know what?" said Mana, "I thought you were different but you're just the same as everyone else. One lick of the sugar stick and you're hooked on that sugarcane... Forget this, I'm leaving!"  
  
  
"Mana!" Flame ran to catch up with her and they left together. Sarah stood looking stunned, Flicker got a little closer and shrugged.  
  
  
"Oh well," she smiled slightly, "not everyone's that stuck up. Come on, I'll introduce you to the nicer people."  Sarah looked around to see if Jareth was still close by, but she couldn't quite see where he was as she followed Flicker to another group of people.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jareth drew back from James, both were breathing a little heavily and James was blushing furiously. Jareth was more calm about it, turning as if nothing had happened.  
  
  
"Don't ever apologize for kissing me," Jareth scolded James quietly.  James leaned on the table to keep himself steady, it was not often that he got to experience one of Jareth's kisses and it always made him weak in the knees.  
  
  
"I didn't think you liked it," James admitted. Jareth glanced at him, James never tried to kiss him unless it was important so he was curious now.  
  
  
"What was it for?" Jareth asked him. James looked into his searching eyes.  
  
  
"I just love you is all," James replied softly. Jareth tilted his head, smiling gently.  
  
  
"I love you, too," Jareth told him, "you know that, don't you?"  James nodded, relaxing his shoulders.  
  
  
"And what of Sarah?" he asked. Jareth looked over at her.

 

  
  
  
"I am so _in love_ with her," Jareth revealed, "I am going to make her my Queen someday, James."  James smiled at him, genuinely pleased.  
  
  
"She'd make a damn sight better Queen than Ramona," James said carefully. Jareth pursed his lips, but said nothing.  
  
  
"Hey," James pushed away from the table and stood over next to Jareth again, "you wanna ... you know ... go inside?"  
  
  
Jareth looked at him curiously and James stared intently at his eyes.


	23. Blurred Lines

"James," Jareth warned.  
  
  
"Was worth a shot," James grinned cheekily back at him, then he lowered his tone, "if things had been different, though... "  Jareth slowly took James by the hand.  
  
  
"Yes, James... If things had been different," Jareth replied to the unasked question. James curled his fingers around Jareth's hand, a feeling of comfort enveloping them both.  
  
  
"Good to know," James said quietly.  
  
  
"What is?" asked Jareth.  
  
  
"That you would," James replied.  
  
  
"Of course I would," Jareth reassured him, squeezing his hand firmly. James rested his head on Jareth's shoulder, watching some of the guests stagger about and run into one another.  
  
  
"I think this party is over," Jareth sighed in disapproval. James smirked, a hint of fang glinting in the flame light.  
  
  
"Yeah probably," James agreed. One of the guards stumbled by and fell into the bushes, puking. Jareth grimaced while James nearly fell over, laughing amusedly.  
  
  
"How do you find that the least bit funny?" Jareth asked him.  
  
  
"It's hilarious!" James grinned at him.  
  
  
"It's disgusting!" Jareth wrinkled up his nose.  
  
  
"Aww," James tilted his head, "you know, you used to do that a lot when we were little."  
  
  
"Do what?" Jareth asked him.  
  
  
"Screw up your nose," James told him, "like this.. " James wrinkled up his nose and Jareth rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"I don't do that!" Jareth objected.  
  
  
"You so do!" James argued, "you did it just now!"  
  
  
"Rubbish," Jareth muttered. James chuckled at him, but dropped the matter.  
  
  
"James," said Jareth.  
  
  
"What?" asked James.  
  
  
"You're still holding my hand," Jareth informed him.  
  
  
"Am I?" asked James, looking down at their hands, "yeah well, you're still holding mine." Jareth looked slightly annoyed.  
  
  
"You could hold something else," James flirted, guiding Jareth's hand to his crotch. James let go of Jareth's wrist, expecting him to pull away but Jareth did not. Curious, James lifted his gaze and silently questioned Jareth.  
  
  
"Surely that is a rock?" Jareth spoke with concern. James shook his head, no.  
  
  
Jareth grasped him by his upper arms, spun him around and pushed him up against the wall. James blinked a few times, adjusting to the fact that they had just teleported. James stared at Jareth with wide eyes, as Jareth leaned in and softly kissed his mouth. Jareth then drew back, his hand trailing down between James' thighs. James swallowed, his eyes closing as he felt the firm strokes of Jareth's fingers along his length.  
  
  
"Is this for me?" Jareth whispered hotly into James' ear. James moaned in response, his arousal growing painfully as it was deftly set free by Jareth's quick fingers. James opened his eyes, his breathing quickened as Jareth knelt down on one knee and gazed up at him with a smirk. His expression shocked, James could only watch as Jareth slowly licked his lips and then encased the engorged member with his mouth. Jareth felt James' hands pulling at his hair, the strong fingers grasping at him roughly. James felt his knees weaken as Jareth started to lick and suck his cock, a long, low moan escaping his parted lips.  
  
  
It was not something either of them did for one another very often, in fact this was a rare occurrence indeed and sex was even rarer yet that happened from time to time as well. Their relationship was a very complicated one, it ran deep and was tangled with twists and turns; very much like the Labyrinth itself.  
  
  
As James neared his climax, Jareth turned his head and stood up to claim the groaning lips into a deep kiss. James felt Jareth's hand still stroking his cock, as he spilled his surrender onto the floor in hot streams. James arched his back and moaned loudly, Jareth shifted to slow kiss at his neck and waited for the Draconian to come down.  
  
  
James eventually looked at the floor, still panting lightly.

 

  
  
  
"I've ruined your heels," James frowned. Jareth withdrew from him and smirked again.  
  
  
"I've got plenty more at home," he admitted. James grinned.  
  
  
"You know what?" he asked. Jareth looked at him questioningly.  
  
  
"Sometimes," said James cheekily, "you are such a girl."  Jareth lifted a brow, but did not argue. James pulled up his pants, looking a bit sheepish.  
  
  
"Hey," he spoke, as Jareth began to leave the room. Jareth paused by the door and glanced back at him.  
  
  
"Thanks," James said softly. Jareth nodded, then left to find Sarah so that he could take her home before it got too much later.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sarah was enjoying herself a lot more with this new group, they didn't really talk about relationships or anything. Most of them had gone home by now, though and Sarah noticed that the party had gone really quiet. She looked around, spotting Jareth as he emerged from the castle and approached her.  
  
  
"Hi," Sarah greeted him.  
  
  
"It's time to leave," Jareth told her quietly, "come along."  
  
  
"Alright," Sarah agreed, "bye guys!"  She waved to her friends and took Jareth's hand, they returned to Jareth's castle and were soon reclined together in his bed.  
  
  
"I had the best time today," Sarah admitted.  
  
  
"I'm glad," Jareth replied. Sarah started to slowly drift off into a deep sleep, embraced by Jareth and nestled safely in his arms.  
  
  
"Sarah," she heard him whisper.  
  
  
"Hmm?" Sarah murmured lazily, not opening her eyes.  
  
  
"Will you marry me?" Jareth asked her softly.


	24. Reflections

Sarah's eyes opened slowly, she looked up at him and tried to muster up enough courage to say what she needed to.  
  
  
"I can't," she replied quietly, "if I marry you, after what you have done... What would that make me?"  
  
  
"It would make you Queen," Jareth replied firmly.  Sarah sighed and got off the bed.  
  
  
"You just don't get it!" she raised her voice, then she left the bedroom. Jareth stared after her, trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong. Was it too soon?  He got up and walked out into the hallway, turned left and went up a flight of stairs. Sarah decided to try and find another room to sleep in, when she suddenly came across Flitter.  
  
  
"Flitter," Sarah called her name. Flitter looked afraid and hurried into the nearest room.  
  
  
"Flitter!" Sarah called, "wait!" She ran along the hall and stepped into the room, pausing just inside the door to glance around. Her eyes grew wide, it felt somehow familiar but she couldn't remember why. There was a rocking chair by the far wall, a window near the corner at the back of the room and lots of toys. Flitter was near the wall to Sarah's left, where a black mark stained the white marble.  
  
  
"I never could get it clean," Flitter touched it with her fingertips.  
  
  
"What is this place?" asked Sarah. 

 

"A play room," Flitter replied, "what do you want?"  
  
  
"I just... I need someone to talk to," Sarah admitted.  
  
  
"You don't have very many friends," Flitter reminded her, "people disagree with you and Jareth being together."  
  
  
"We're not together," Sarah insisted, "I can't marry someone who murdered my best friend and refuses to be sorry about it!" Flitter raised a brow.  
  
  
"Have _you_ apologized?" she asked.  
  
  
"What?" Sarah looked confused, "I haven't done anything wrong!"  
  
  
"How quickly you forget," said Flitter, "Jareth was not in his right mind when he killed your dwarf friend, Sarah. He had been poisoned, but you? You were out for revenge, nothing more."  Sarah's expression changed from confusion, to realization.  
  
  
"You're right," Sarah blinked slowly, "here I am spouting off about Jareth being so cold hearted when he probably doesn't remember doing it... Yet I did the exact same thing in a much worse way!" Flitter nodded silently.  
  
  
"I have to find Jareth," Sarah left the room and hurried upstairs.  
  
  
*  
  
  
She found him sitting in the window of the highest room, it was bare with a wooden floor.  
  
  
"Jareth," Sarah hesitantly approached him.  He did not turn to look at her, but he did shift his head slightly to acknowledge her presence.  
  
  
"Jareth I'm sorry," Sarah apologized, "I've been so busy thinking about what you did... I forgot that I also hurt you."  Jareth now looked around at her, suddenly interested in what she had to say.  
  
  
"I know you probably don't remember much of what happened down in the caverns," Sarah told him, "but I knew exactly what I was doing."  She walked over to him and touched his shoulder.  
  
  
"I'm sorry I got James killed," Sarah spoke quietly, "I really, truly am so very, very sorry."  Jareth put his arm around her, drawing her close against his body.  
  
  
"If it wasn't for Flitter he'd still be dead," Sarah continued, "I can't believe I was so selfish! James... He didn't deserve that."   She felt Jareth embrace her tighter.  
  
  
"Sarah," he said quietly, "James is fine now, don't go on about it."  
  
  
"But I need to tell you how sorry I am," Sarah protested.  
  
  
"I know you are," Jareth replied, "it is good to finally hear you say it, but dwelling on such things isn't healthy."  
  
  
"You're right," Sarah nodded, it was time to move on.  
  
  
They were silent for a time, then Jareth left the room and Sarah looked out of the window. It was such an amazing sight, she could see every inch of the Labyrinth spread out for miles around from here. How she ever managed to solve it was baffling, it was huge! She turned and went back to the bedroom to sleep beside Jareth, wondering if he would ask her the question again tonight but he did not. But something bothered her as she drifted into sleep once more. Jareth still wanted her, he loved her and asked her to marry him but she'd killed his best friend. Why was this a thing? James was alright, yes - but that did not change the fact that she had done it in the first place. Jareth had tried to convince her that he did not have a heart, but just how close to the truth was he really? When James was killed, Jareth still threatened to take the armies he commanded into her world. She honestly could not remember any signs of sadness or remorse, even for his wife. Of course, Sarah had not stayed long enough after the events to see Jareth's reaction, she needed to find Flitter tomorrow and ask her what she'd seen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sarah woke in the soft light of dawn, she was all cuddled up into Jareth and he slept soundly right there with her. She couldn't help staring at him, he looked so troubled even in his sleep. There was a light furrow on his brow, the corners of his mouth pointed downwards and Sarah had to wonder if he ever slept very well at all. She crept out of bed, looking around at the room. There was a vanity over by the window, so she wandered over to it and sat down. She found some make up, lipstick and hairbrushes. She felt it was weird because these people could simply use magic to make their faces up, so what was all of this for?  
  
  
As she picked up some lip gloss, she applied it and smiled slightly. It felt nice to apply it yourself, perhaps the Queen had enjoyed taking her time with it, too. She leaned in and noticed the soft glittery lips she now had.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Jareth, walking over to the vanity. Sarah startled and turned around, certain she was about to be scolded for touching his wife's things. Jareth took the lip gloss from her, placing it back where it was.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Sarah said quickly.  
  
  
"It's alright," Jareth walked towards the door, "but in future, if you want to borrow _my_ things - _ask_ first. That stuff is _very_ hard to come by!"


	25. Truth Hurts

Sarah blushed and followed Jareth out of the bedroom, she shook her head; he was such a diva sometimes.  
  
  
"About last night," Sarah spoke as she caught up with him.  
  
  
"Forget about it," Jareth told her.  He kept walking but Sarah did not follow him again, she needed to find Flitter but she could be anywhere.  
  
  
"Flitter?" Sarah called out, as she began to check the rooms, "Flitter, are you around?"  She looked into a room right across from the playroom, where a lovely little nursery was all set up. It obviously hadn't been used in a long, long time. Sarah smiled lightly, imagining a baby Jareth sleeping here at night. She backed out of it, then turned and saw Flitter watching her.  
  
  
"Flitter, hello," Sarah greeted her.  
  
  
"You called for me?" Flitter spoke quietly.  
  
  
"Yes," Sarah nodded, "I wondered if you might be able to help me."  
  
  
"With what?" asked Flitter.  
  
  
"I need to know about what happened," Sarah explained, "when Ramona and James... "  She trailed off but Flitter knew what she was trying to ask.  
  
  
"My King wished to die," Flitter spoke sharply, "but I can only heal a broken heart just enough, Sarah. It needs more than what I can offer, it needs to become whole again."  Sarah fell silent for a moment, letting the information sink in.  
  
  
"How can I make it whole again?" she asked softly.  
  
  
"I don't know," shrugged Flitter, "but his heart is very much broken, Sarah. I do not jest about such serious matters."  Flitter turned and walked away, leaving Sarah feeling worse about herself than before.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was around lunchtime before Sarah saw Jareth again, she had been exploring the castle grounds and was only just now heading back towards the gardens. James was there by the fountain again, talking to Jareth quietly. Sarah stood nearby, waiting to be noticed but the pair seemed to be deep in conversation. James handed something to Jareth, something that made Sarah gasp and they turned sharply to look at her.  
  
  
"Are those... Are those Hoggle's things?" Sarah managed to ask, almost unable to get the words out.  
  
  
"Yeah, luv," James replied, stepping a little closer to her, "I thought you might want them."  Sarah looked up as Jareth approached, he held out the small collection of items and she accepted them with trembling hands.  
  
  
"Thank you," she whispered to them both.  
  
  
"Perhaps now you can grieve," James told her softly, "come to terms with it and all that."  Sarah nodded, then she turned away and walked silently back into the castle. James turned to Jareth.  
  
  
"Sorry," James apologized, "I didn't know what else to do."  
  
  
"Never mind," replied Jareth, "I'll have them destroyed another day, when she has forgotten about them." James nodded, looking up at the castle.  
  
  
"She'll not forget him, though," James noted, "not ever."  Jareth pursed his lips and James offered him a smile, touched his arm and wandered off.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jareth turned and walked back towards the place where Sarah's dwarf friend had fallen. Down in the caverns, Jareth made his way over to the place where he had last seen Hoggle. There were a few scattered survivors down here, but not enough to cause any trouble. He stood watching them, as they scurried out of sight and then he heard a horrible sound. It was a kind of gasping, wheezing noise. Jareth followed the sound to an opening, was somebody in there struggling to breathe?  He knelt down and reached in, grasped an ankle and pulled hard. Jareth stood up and stepped back as Hoggle slid into view, obviously mending with the help of a few Healers that had stayed behind to try and locate other survivors.  
  
  
The dwarf's eyes were wide open in terror at being found by the Goblin King, the plan was to find Sarah the moment he was able to walk.  
  
  
"K-Keep away from me!" Hoggle tried to scramble back to his little crevice but Jareth stepped forwards and placed one booted foot upon the dwarf's chest.  
  
  
"Oh come now Hedgewart," Jareth mused, "is that any way to greet your best friend's husband?"   
  
  
"It's HOGGLE and don't you dare!" Hoggle raged weakly, "she'd never... not in a thousand years!"  Jareth leaned down.  
  
  
"Oh but she did," he smirked, leaning in to whisper into Hoggle's ear, "the Honeymoon was _to die for_... "  Hoggle reached up and tried to grab Jareth around the throat, but Jareth laughed loudly and pressed down harder with his boot. Hoggle coughed, struggling to take in deep breaths with the extra pressure now on his chest. Jareth drew his sword, quieting the dwarf.  
  
  
"I'm really not having the best time of it," Jareth looked down at him now, "nobody seems to be _staying dead!_ " He swung his sword, bringing it down hard. Jareth then took a few steps back from the headless body, looking at his sword with disdain.  
  
  
"Oh Hoghead, look," he spoke and glanced down at the staring eyes of the dwarf, "you've bloodied my sword."  He threw back his head, his deep laughter echoing throughout the cavern and making all those who heard it cower with fear.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Back at the castle, Sarah was sitting on Jareth's bed with Hoggle's belongings. She turned it over and over, until she saw the plastic bracelet she'd given him when they had first met.  
  
  
"Sarah?" James stood by the door and Sarah gasped as she glanced up quickly.  
  
  
"James," she breathed in relief, "it's just you... "  
  
  
"I don't think Jareth would appreciate you bringing that stuff into his bedroom," James warned her.  
  
  
"I know," Sarah held the bundle close to her chest, "you won't tell him, will you?"  James smiled at her but said nothing.  
  
  
"James, I want to apologize to you while you're here," Sarah spoke to him seriously, "for making Ramona... for... "   
  
  
"Hey," James approached her, seating himself beside her on the bed, "it's all lava under the bridge, sweetheart."  Sarah was glad that he forgave her, even if she felt that she did not deserve it.  
  
  
"For what it's worth," James told her, "I'm sorry about the whole, you know, pointing my sword at your throat thing."  He looked awkwardly at her.  
  
  
"Don't be," Sarah assured him, "you were protecting Jareth, I understand that now."  James nodded and Sarah looked at him.  
  
  
"Where did you get these?" she asked him, curious to know.  
  
  
"Someone brought them to me," James replied, "with a... "  
  
  
"James," Jareth entered.  James stood up at once.  
  
  
"Out," Jareth ordered him. James left quietly and Sarah watched, fascinated.  
  
  
"He wasn't... " Sarah began.  
  
  
"Nobody is allowed in my room," Jareth told her, "he knows that."  Sarah stood up and Jareth's gaze fell upon Hoggle's belongings.  
  
  
"Best put them somewhere safe," Jareth told her, for if they were out of her sight then she would be more likely to forget about them in time. Sarah nodded, silently leaving the bedroom and passing James on her way. Jareth turned as James leaned against the door.  
  
  
"What did you do?" asked James, noticing the fresh stain of blood on Jareth's sword.  
  
  
"Do not tell Sarah about the message," Jareth warned James, "it was false information."  James lowered his gaze, he figured out what had happened but did not challenge his friend.  
  
  
"That's a shame," James looked Jareth in the eyes now, "it might have cheered her up."  
  
  
"She's going to cheer up," Jareth informed him, wandering over to his vanity and idly picking up a stick of lip gloss, "I'm proposing to her tonight, make sure you're around."  James smiled, delighted at the news and he watched Jareth apply the gloss.  
  
  
"You think she'll say yes?" James asked him.  
  
  
"Of course," Jareth was not concerned.  
  
  
"Hmm," James inclined his head, "but then, who could resist?" He walked over to Jareth and looked at the collection of things upon the vanity, he picked up some eyeshadow and examined it carefully.  
  
  
"You know," James said, studying the container, "you're not supposed to out-bride the bride... "   Jareth plucked the eyeshadow from James' hand and placed it gently back down onto the vanity.  
  
  
"That's not even a word," Jareth scolded him.  James chuckled.  
  
  
"Come here," he put his hands on Jareth's waist, pulling him closer. Jareth smirked at him, one brow lifted as he placed his own hands upon James' shoulders and James closed his eyes as their lips met softly.


	26. Funnel Web

Jareth drew back and they parted, James looked towards the window as the afternoon sun began to sink lower into the sky.  
  
  
"So what do you have planned?" James asked.  
  
  
"Something that will make sure we are married by the end of the night," Jareth replied smugly.  
  
  
"Sounds like a blast," James grinned, "can't wait."  
  
  
***

 

Sarah found a polished, wooden chest and carefully placed Hoggle's belongings into it. She closed the chest and hugged it, sighing sadly.  
  
  
"I wish you could be here, Hoggle," she said quietly.  
  
  
She slowly stood up and walked out of the room, closed the door behind her and walked away. She wandered outside and sat on a small bench in the garden, perhaps a bit of fresh air would help to ease the pain. She noticed some things happening around the castle and became interested, it looked like some kind of celebration was going to take place tonight. Sarah really enjoyed herself last night, so she was not adverse to attending another party. It would certainly help her to cheer up and who knows, maybe she and Jareth could finally work something out together that would suit them both.  
  
  
***

 

Jareth entered the room that Sarah had chosen, knelt down beside the polished chest and opened it up. He sighed heavily, removing the belongings and tossing them out of the window. They fell down onto the ground, then a hole opened up and the belongings slid down into an Oubliette - Right next to Hoggle's body.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sarah's memory of the dwarf began to slowly fade in that moment, she blinked a few times and shook her head. James was walking past and he hesitated, noting the way she looked so puzzled just now.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" James asked her.  
  
  
"Yeah," Sarah spoke slowly, "I was just.. I don't know."  James chuckled.  
  
  
"Spacing out in the sun?" he teased her.  
  
  
"Yeah," Sarah smiled back at him, "that's probably it."  
  
  
"Find a good hiding spot then?" James asked her about hiding Hoggle's belongings.  
  
  
"Sorry?" Sarah furrowed her brow. James' smile faded as he realized what had happened.  
  
  
"Nothing," he forced a smile back onto his face, "hey, I'm going home for a bit. Are you going to be alright?"  
  
  
"Sure," Sarah nodded, "I'm fine, will I see you later?"  
  
  
"Wild Behemoths couldn't keep me away, luv," James grinned at her and kept walking.  
  
  
Sarah watched him go, thinking she was so lucky to have such a great friend like James. No wonder Jareth loved him so. Sarah got up and went back inside to find her beloved, suddenly feeling much more in love with him than before. She found him by the throne room window, overlooking the preparations.  
  
  
"Are you putting something together tonight?" asked Sarah.  
  
  
"Yes," Jareth turned to her and smiled uncertainly.  
  
  
"I thought so," Sarah embraced him, feeling his arms come around her instantly, "I love you so much."  Jareth felt her tighten her embrace.  
  
  
"Do you?" Jareth questioned her.  
  
  
"Yes," Sarah answered him without hesitation, "more than words can say."  Jareth kissed the top of her head and she relaxed into him.  
  
  
"I want you," Jareth whispered into her ear. Sarah chewed her bottom lip, smiling.  
  
  
"Now?" she asked him softly. Jareth uttered a soft moan then, driving her crazy as his hands ran up and down her arms. Sarah turned towards him, his mouth claiming hers instantly and his tongue teasing into her mouth. Sarah moaned in response, her hand sliding down and discovering Jareth's obvious erection. She drew back from him, surprised.  
  
  
"You're so hard," she breathed, her eyes wide. She gently took his wrist and he let himself be led to his bedroom, where they lay on the bed and were instantly unclothed. Sarah felt his warm body against hers and arched her back as Jareth's hands and mouth set upon her breasts hungrily.  
  
  
"Oohh Jareth," Sarah moaned and watched him, then shut her eyes and simply enjoyed how it felt. Jareth teased her nipples, squeezed and licked her breasts; he was so turned on that his erection actually hurt a little. Sarah felt his fingers slide down over her stomach, then between her legs to explore her already slick folds. Her thighs parted, then she gasped as his teeth grazed her nipple and his fingers began to tease her clit until it was swollen with arousal. Sarah reached down to begin stroking his cock, her breaths already coming out in short gasps.  
  
  
" _Oh_ Jareth, _Jareth!_ " Sarah whimpered, " _oohh_ , slow down!"  
  
  
Jareth knew she was close, but she had asked for him to take it slow and he reluctantly obliged. When his fingers left her alone, Sarah was able to calm down and they began slow kissing. She loved the way his tongue felt in her mouth, he moaned into the kiss and Sarah felt him pulling at her hips. Soon, she was on top of Jareth as he lay upon his back. He was giving her control, a sign that gave Sarah an indication that he did truly love her and wasn't just out to own her. She carefully guided his throbbing muscle into her entrance, Jareth's eyes closed and he sucked in a sharp breath as her clamping inner walls began to massage and lubricate him instantly.  
  
  
Sarah felt her knees weaken as he moaned, the sound drove her wild and made her so much more aroused. Moving her hips in a gentle thrusting motion, she felt him grasp onto her waist and match her movements with his own. She put her hands on his chest to keep herself steady, he was lifting her right up until the head of his cock was almost out and then he would bring her down hard again. His cock rammed into her each time, Sarah had to gasp and close her eyes while her head spun. It was dizzying but it was also mind blowing. Sarah's arms were getting tired, Jareth seemed to sense it and he noticed her face turning slightly red from the effort of holding herself up.  
  
  
He shifted their position, so that she lay on her front and he pulled her hips up so that he could continue thrusting into her. Sarah was glad for the relief to her arms, she moaned as Jareth slowed down; his cock gliding in and out of her nice and easy. Sarah felt his fingers slip down and begin teasing her swollen clit once again, but she did not protest this time. Jareth felt her hips buck each time he stroked the sensitive nub, his cock entering her fast but pulling out slow. His rhythmic thrusting was too much and Sarah cried out in surprise, her body building up slowly and she tensed her muscles around his cock. Jareth moaned, lowering his head and closing his eyes at the sensation. Sarah was panting and sweating, then she gasped and called out his name as she lost all sense of the world. Jareth felt her body jolting, arching and bucking.  
  
  
Her inner muscles clamped around him hard, pulsing and caressing his cock. His breathing got heavier, nearing his own climax. Sarah moaned and met his thrusts once again with her own, that - combined with her inner walls tightening - coaxed Jareth into release. She felt his cock throb, it engorged and then it exploded silently within her. She panted again, Jareth was quite vocal about his release and it made her heart speed up. She threw back her head, riding his orgasm with some harder thrusts of her hips. Jareth swore in Goblin but Sarah didn't quite catch what he'd uttered, so she wasn't offended at all. As they came down, resting in each other's arms; Sarah caught her breath and sighed.  
  
  
"Jareth," she said softly.  
  
  
"Hmm?" Jareth looked at her curiously.  
  
  
"My legs won't work," Sarah admitted. He smiled at her and kissed her lips, then he drew back and admired her beautiful, naked body.  
  
  
"Rest up then, my love," he whispered to her quietly, "I want to dance with you tonight."


	27. Will You Marry Me?

Sarah's eyes lit up excitedly, she hadn't danced with Jareth for a long, long time. Jareth kissed her mouth teasingly, then he left the bed and Sarah turned away from him to sleep a little before tonight. Jareth walked over to the vanity and picked up a hairbrush, while it was true that he could just as easily magic himself ready in an instant; it was sometimes nicer to just sit for a few hours and do it the old fashioned way.  
  
  
***  
  
  
James didn't have magic to dress himself up, so he used mirrors and closets just like anybody else would. He never spent more than a few minutes getting ready, though. He looked around once he was dressed for that night, he was hoping to score with someone - anyone - and he needed to make sure everything was perfect for when he brought them home.  
  
  
"Blaster," James called upon one of his guards. The man approached James and bowed his head briefly.  
  
  
"Blaster, make sure nobody makes a mess tonight while I am gone," James told him.  
  
  
"Understood," replied Blaster.  
  
  
He was Draconian like James, with the more human appearance rather than the whole dragon bodied version. He still had his wings, but those with wings kept them folded tightly at their backs so as not to upset their King. James often told them it did not bother him, but they respected him so much that they did it anyway. Just in case. James smiled at Blaster and turned, leaving the castle to ready his horse for the trip back to the Labyrinth later.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sarah woke again and sat up, the bedroom was empty of life except for herself by now and she had to wonder just how long Jareth had allowed her to sleep for? She got out of bed and still her knees felt weak, she smiled with satisfaction and left the room to shower. Downstairs, Jareth was making sure everything would be perfect for this evening's event. It had to be flawless, because at the precise time of proposal, Sarah needed to be completely smitten with him. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ , take no for an answer this time. Not in front of everyone, for everyone had indeed been invited to attend. Jareth not only planned to ask Sarah to be his bride, but if all went well; they would be married tonight!

 

*

 

Sarah picked out a lovely evening gown and then wandered over to Jareth's vanity, she really wanted to do her hair and make-up but he wasn't around to ask if she could borrow his stuff.  
  
  
Hoping that he wouldn't mind either way, she sat down and started on her hair first.  
  
  
**  
  
  
A few more hours later and everything was set. The guests had arrived and the only one who hadn't showed up yet; was Sarah. The ballroom was full but it was a magical castle and would accommodate for the numbers by discreetly making the room bigger. Sarah eventually made her way down a winding staircase, following her ears to the ballroom.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"Looks like everyone showed up," said James, looking around, "what's going on?"  Jareth leaned towards him.  
  
  
"A wedding," he whispered.  James looked very surprised.  
  
  
"You old dog!" James chuckled, "seriously? Tonight?"  Jareth nodded.  
  
  
"Keep it down," Jareth warned James, "I want it to be a surprise."  James smiled broadly.  
  
  
"Am I your Best Man?" James prompted him.  
  
  
"Of course you are," Jareth replied quietly.  
  
  
"I always was, though," James said smugly. Jareth was about to say something else, when the room suddenly went quiet. They both turned and looked up at the winding staircase, as Sarah made her entrance. James stared with wide eyes and Jareth stepped forwards to take Sarah's hand.  
  
  
"Truly the Belle of the Ball," Jareth said to her softly. Sarah flushed bashfully.  
  
  
"Everybody's staring!" she hissed. Jareth smirked.  
  
  
"Well why wouldn't they?" he asked her, "look at you... "  
  
  
Sarah blushed again, then Jareth leaned in and kissed her. The noise began to grow steadily again as everyone started talking to one another, Sarah heard her name a few times but the drone was soon drowned out by beautiful music. People either sat down or paired off to dance, Jareth was more than ready to sweep Sarah off her feet tonight and she smiled as they moved together across the floor.  
  
  
"Did James bring a date?" asked Sarah, hoping that Mana might be around somewhere.  
  
  
"James never brings a date," Jareth answered her. Sarah looked at Jareth and smiled, suddenly remembering that he'd chosen her over anyone else in the entire Underground. She gazed into his eyes, he smiled back at her and everything felt so perfect, so right.  
  
  
"I feel like I'm home," Sarah said quietly. Jareth leaned in close to her ear.  
  
  
"You could be," he whispered softly. Sarah's eyes grew wide, Jareth was not one to waste time. The music grew quiet as he pulled away from her, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he knelt down on one knee before her. Sarah's hands flew to cover her mouth, as everyone gathered around them and Jareth produced a beautiful ring.  
  
  
"Sarah," Jareth stared up at her hopefully but he did not get the chance to ask the question. Sarah was already nodding, her eyes glistening with unfallen, happy tears. Jareth slowly got to his feet, slipped the ring onto her finger as her hands trembled with excitement and she threw her arms around him. They kissed and everyone cheered enthusiastically, Jareth drew back and smiled over at James, winking.  
  
  
James nodded discreetly, his arm around the waists of two beautiful women. Jareth took Sarah aside, her head was still swimming with the proposal. She was certain that after she'd said no the first time, Jareth would not be asking her again so soon. But... Why had she said no?  
  
  
"Sarah," Jareth interrupted her thoughts, "I love you so much, I simply cannot wait another moment."  Sarah's heart started to pound in her chest.  
  
  
"You mean?" she gasped.  
  
  
"Yes," Jareth urged her, "will you marry me, _tonight?_ "  
  
  
"Like, as in, _right now?_ " Sarah asked.  
  
  
"Soon," Jareth responded softly.  
  
  
"Oh, Jareth!" Sarah nodded again, " _nothing_ would make me happier... "  James was right next to them by now, tapping his goblet until all attention was upon him.  
  
  
"Ladies, Gents and others," James announced with his usual cheek, "I stand here tonight, a very proud Draconian indeed. Jareth and I have had our ups and downs... "  He paused to smirk suggestively and Jareth averted his gaze.  
  
  
"But we've gone through a lot together," James continued, "and I couldn't have asked for a better friend."  There was an applause as James raised his goblet towards Jareth.  
  
  
"Guests, tonight you will be treated to much more than a party," James spoke again as the noise quieted down, "for tonight, there will be... a wedding!"  Surprised cheers followed his words, so the next few minutes were spent hearing 'congratulations' and uttering short thank-you's.  
  
  
Eventually, Jareth had managed to get Sarah out of the Ballroom and she went away with some of the princesses from other Kingdoms to get her wedding dress on. James got busy, getting everyone ready for the ceremony and making sure everything was perfect. Jareth stood by the corner of the Ballroom, watching everyone in silence; his gaze occasionally flicking to the staircase.  
  
  
**  
  
  
The next part of the night was like a wonderful dream for Sarah. She was dressed in the most beautiful wedding gown, all eyes were upon her as she descended the staircase once again and she felt her heart racing as she stood beside Jareth and they were married. It was slightly different than what she was used to back at home, but the vows were sweet and the rings were exchanged with bashful smiles. When they kissed at last, Sarah could not imagine a more perfect event. Everything was like a fairytale, she felt like she was married to a rock star who also happened to be an actual King.  
  
  
The festivities lasted long into the night, nobody seemed to want to leave. Sarah couldn't have been happier, she danced with Jareth at every opportunity and even with James a few times when Jareth would allow it. James never once tried anything, though. He was a perfect gentleman with Sarah, he knew his limits within Jareth's tolerance levels and Sarah was strictly _off_ limits.  
  
  
**  
  
  
After it was all quiet and everyone had gone home, including James and his two dates, Sarah curled up in bed with Jareth.  
  
  
"I woke up this morning as Sarah," she said with a smile, "and I go to bed as your Queen." She closed her eyes, snuggling up into him. Jareth put his arms around her.  
  
  
"Oh, Sarah," he kissed the top of her head and smiled darkly, "you were _always_ my Queen."

 

 

 

*

=THE END=


End file.
